Our lost souls
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Traveling through the woods... with no idea how they got there and why as they have only so many memories left. Mello, Near and Matt must go on a journey to find out just what is going on and for answers. But will they want to know the truth in the end? Rated T for safety. Warning: Death, name spoilers, yaoi and some things some people may not like.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It all started on a fine day just a normal day… Or so it seemed…..

Unknowingly there was actually going to be something horrific on that day.

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

Four gun shots are heard and people immediately stop to look around trying to figure out where those gun shots came from in a fearful manner.

Then later when police cars come they end up only finding blood with the bigger puddles or sprays of it a little spread out but close at the same time in an alley way with the shells of the bullets….. But no one in the alley not even a single body.

No one is sure who was shot or how many but the police give an estimate that one person was shot multiple times while trying to escape or a maximum of four people were shot one at a time.

There has been found no evidence of who the shooter is, the motive or anything not even anything on the victims.

The labs are trying to process the blood found at the crime scene while the alley way is closed off for obvious reasons.

The results of who the blood belongs to will lead the police to possibly being closer to find who possibly did the crime and why.

Many news reporters rush to the scene trying to get the best they can on the story making police officers need to hold them back from the crime scene to allow an uninterrupted investigation.

The story quickly became big spreading all over the globe.

But not much information about who was shot or even who did it has been found at that time.

The media gave the shooter the name the ghost shooter.

The police race to catch him hopefully before he can kill again, though it is possible the killer is female, to try to protect anyone else from getting hurt.

Who knows when or where the ghost shooter will strike again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello is hanging on a slightly thick branch in a tree bored watching some critters hang around one side of the tree trunk.

Not far from the other side of the tree trunk is where the two bodies of the two Mello has found himself lost in the woods with are relaxing.

The three of them are Mello, Near and Matt. They can only remember so much but they are sure that it must have been because of the attack they suffered….. They can't remember much of it either except blurry dark figures they can make out only as figures and then darkness…. Only to wake up here.

In the end after they all awoke they agreed to stick together to try to find their way back to any cities or towns nearby.

Even a cabin in the woods as long as it isn't some killers place.

Mello hears a groan and looks over to notice that the other two are awakening. He moves to begin climbing down to them.

Near opens his eyes halfway and turns to look to Mello as the other lands on the ground.

"Morning." Mello greets him.

"Morning." Near greets and sits up.

Spooked the critters scurry off but none of the three pay any mind to it as it is normal though critters do jolt off when spooked and since they are in the wild the animals are not human domesticated being afraid of humans.

Matt groans about not wanting to wake up making Mello go over to him and kicking Matt's hip not too hard just enough to try to get him up and Near gets to his feet stretching.

Mello finally gets Matt to his feet after bugging him as much as possible.

The three begin their trek to try to find a way out of these woods that they woke up lost in. They have been traveling in a single direction sticking to it to hopefully to try to find civilization or anyone that might live out in the woods. They just want help to figure things out like where they are and how to get home.

"Man I hate mornings." Matt grumbles.

"You always do." Mello points out.

"But how can you two sleep so well? Doesn't not knowing what happened haunt your minds?" Matt turns to them.

They've had this conversation once or twice before but it doesn't remain a long conversation since they only remember so much.

It also usually ends in the general same idea.

"Matt. Right now we need to focus ourselves with finding a way back to civilization." Mello says turning to him with a slight glare only to drop the glare to look around at the woods to keep an eye out for anything that might help them.

Near turns to Matt as he is standing on the other side of him with Mello on Matt's other side. "Of course it haunts our minds." He says and Matt turns to him. "But you need to understand that we shouldn't worry about what happened until we find ourselves back to civilization." He explains. "No need to drive ourselves mad trying to remember."

"Yeah." Matt says glancing away seeing the point of the two.

The three continue walking as there are patches of the usual small chit chats that are on whatever comes to their minds as it gets boring if they just continue to walk in silence.

Though for some reason no matter what they talk about so far has not brought any memories they seem to be missing.

The woods don't show any signs of stopping to go into civilization anywhere as far as the three can see but they still keep their eyes open for any signs of anything that might lead them possibly back to civilization.

"Hey! An apple tree!" Matt rushes over to it feeling hungry.

They all are since they only can eat when they run into anything with edible food which is usually once a day during their travels. They have no way to carry food as they are since they were left with not a single item even in their pockets.

Lucky because of their situation they have become good at getting the food as well as checking it for any signs that it isn't good for eating.

Mello and Near go to join Matt as Near makes a marker that is an arrow in the direction they are headed in the ground just in case before joining the other two.

Matt climbs the tree and grabs one apple looking down only to drop it down to Mello then doing the same for Near. He grabs his own and after they inspect the apples they begin to eat. He stays in the tree so he can just grab more.

They make it a point to make themselves stuffed when eating while keeping in mind what they are eating along with how much to not get sick.

Once they have consumed as many apples as they can eat Matt climbs down so they can continue on walking.

One again on the road to continue their search.

"What if we are the last humans left on Earth?" Matt questions suddenly.

It's never crossed their minds before but they've been walking for so long that it now crosses Matt's mind.

The other two remain silent for a few moments before Mello rolls his eyes.

"That is highly unlikely." Mello says.

"There would have been signs of what wiped out everyone else if we were the last ones alive." Near adds in agreement with Mello.

Matt ponders it for a moment before nodding. "Point taken." He says.

They continue on their way in silence for a few more moments.

After walking for a bit they come across a deer that is on the ground dead.

They know that the meat isn't any good for the consumption so they continue on their way.

Suddenly up ahead there is noises that make them pause.

It confuses them for a moment before Matt's eyes widen.

"I think that's some kind of car!" Matt says making the other two realize what the noise indeed is.

They rush forward to find the noise.

If there is a car then there is people.

When they break out into an open part in the forest they find tracks all over the grassy and dirt ground.

But there appears to be no one around as silence engulfs them.

They look at the tracks and see that there are tracks everywhere and with no way to tell what's fresh or what's not they don't know which way to go.

"Maybe we should just stay here." Near speaks up. "If there are so many tracks then someone is bound to come along."

Mello nods and so the three find a place to sit to watch out for anybody coming around the area.

It goes silent for a while until the sound of something approaching makes them perk up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

They get to their feet as they see a strange looking small car that doesn't look like the cars they remember but it holds a person so they don't care about what the car looks like.

Mello is the first to move forward and stands by the path the strange car is heading in. "Hey!" He tries to call out to the person.

The person drives right on past him as if not paying attention enough to see him or hear him making Mello have to step back a few steps to not get hit by the strange car.

Mello death glares the person as he drives off going over a hill then heading into the woods there. "Well Fuck You To!" He snaps at the person.

Near moves forward. "Well it's getting late." He glances to the setting sun. "We should think of setting up camp for the night before it gets too dark."

Mello grumbles about the person that drove past them but goes with the other two as they look around for a safe place to spend the night.

Once they found it Near heads back to the tracks and draws arrows in the ground using his foot so they can keep track of where the strange car came from as well as went.

They settle down for the night and at this point Mello has calmed down.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and someone will find us while we are sleeping." Matt mummers to the others as he curls up beside the tree closing his eyes drifting off to sleep not long after.

Even though Matt is the main one out of the three of them that gets any nightmares of the attack that happened, at least using all that they can remember of it, he is like the other two as they are exhausted at the end of the day from walking.

Near leans his back against the tree brining his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs. He just kind of stares off into space seeming to stare at his knees.

Mello is silent for a bit as well as he stares at the area of where the tracks are.

Until the silence is broken.

Mello turns to Near. "Do you think that it's possible that we may never actually return to civilization?" He asks snapping Near back to reality.

Near turns to look Mello in the eye. "Well even if means a three hour drive there are still people as you saw with that strange car." He points out. "So there is civilization we just haven't found it yet." He glances to the area with the tacks. "But there is hope. The people who made the tracks from obviously cars like that strange car had to have come from somewhere." He turns back to Mello. "So there really is hope so much more so than before."

Mello turns away to the area with the tracks. "I guess your right."

Near leans against Mello's shoulder as the darkness of night swallows them up with the moonlight being the only light. He closes his eyes as he does this. "We'll follow the tracks and see where it leads." He mummers as he drifts off.

Mello turns to watch him sleep for a moment before turning to the sky. He then lowers his head closing his eyes to allow the darkness of sleep take over him.

None of the three see the shooting star that passes by overhead as they are all asleep.

…..

L looks over to Watari who comes into the room. He agreed to take on the case of the ghost shooter after it was starting to seem impossible when the blood came back as too mixed up with each other to find out who they belong too.

The crime scene was cleaned so they couldn't get new blood samples to test.

They are still believing that there was at most four victims since the blood being mixed together means that there was at least two victims.

Watari holds up the file. "I got the file of the photos taken before the scene was touched." He hands it to L.

"Thank you." L takes it and opens it looking at the pictures there analyzing every single detail of each picture as if piecing together the crime scene like he is standing right there looking at it.

Watari leaves to get some cake for the sweets loving detective letting him work in silence for now.

….

The next morning Matt groans as a complaint when some kind of light is shining at his eyes.

He scrunches his eyes turning his head away to try to get it out of his eyes only to open them when the light wouldn't go away. He squints as there seems to be some kind of lights shining through silencing through the darkness pointed at him. He turns to look to Mello and Near… Only he's alone. He turns back to the lights. "Hello?"

A dark figure approaches and it looks different than the figures from the attack.

But even so Matt finds fear striking into his heart as he tries to move only to find his arms seem to be chained to a tree with his arms wrapped around it behind him as if he's some kind of prisoner.

He turns with wide eyes quivering in fear as the figure approaches only to suddenly pause looking off in one direction. He closes his eyes to blink but finds himself gasping awake where he had fallen asleep the night before with sunlight now streaking on his eyes. He spots the figures of Mello and Near still asleep. He gets up and looks around himself.

There is no one but them there.

Matt looks down scratching his head in confusion. "What was that?" He wonders. "I've never seen anything like that in any of my memories until now." He sits there trying to figure out the memory that is still incomplete that found it's way back into his mind. He doesn't notice when Mello awakens until he speaks.

"You're up early." Mello comments then yawns slightly.

Matt turns to him as if he forgot that the other two were there though Near is sleeping showing signs of waking soon. "Well I had this weird dream about a new memory that came back to me." He says.

Mello blinks curious. "New memory?"

Matt nods and turns away to look down at his lap in thought. "Yup. But it's not about our attack. I'm not sure when it took place but it wasn't about the attack."

"What was it?" Mello asks.

"Well there was these lights shining on me, I was alone chained to a tree like a prisoner." Matt begins explaining what he remembers. "This figure started moving towards me. I was so scared that I just wanted to run… Get out of there as fast as I could and to not look back however I was trapped being chained to the tree." He sighs. "Just before I woke up the figure pauses looking off in a direction. That's all that there was as far as I can remember."

"That is a strange memory." Mello says turning away to look to the sky. "Maybe it was just something that happened before the attack."

Near lifts his head from Mello's shoulder and blinks a few times until he is awake. "What about before the attack?" He looks to Mello then to Matt.

Matt explains the memory to Near.

Near pauses in thought. "What if our attack wasn't random?" He says.

The other two turn to look confused at him.

He glances up into the distance. "What if we had been held captive and escaped so we were attacked then left to die in the woods." He explains his thoughts.

Matt and Mello glance away in thought as they can agree that Near makes sense.

If this is true then there is more to the attack then any of them originally thought.

Mello is the first to get back to reality. He gets to his feet making the other two turn to him also snapping back to reality. "Well whatever happened we still need to find civilization." He says then glances back to the other two with a smile. "We should get going."

They nod and get to their feet.

"Which way do we head?" Matt asks.

Near glances back to him. "We follow where that strange car was going." He says then turns to look where he is going as he leads the other two to follow the tracks of the strange car made.

They walk and talk as usual until suddenly building tops come into view.

"A town!" Mello says happily only to pick up the pace.

"Wait for us!" Matt calls as he and Near hurry to catch up with Mello.

They no longer follow the tracks as they forget about the tracks even being there. They keep running till they have to skid to a stop to catch their breaths at the edge of the city. They realize that compared to the people walking around that they are dirty and dusty since they had been in the woods though still at least a little clean since they didn't stop caring about being clean thus did whatever they could to get clean. They after all found a river to bath in twice on their adventure through the woods. They still can't help but gap at the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The three walk into the city looking around as things seem so familiar yet they can't seem to really remember much. They keep walking and snapping out of their amazement at the city they try to get someone's attention.

Mello goes over to a woman. "Excuse me." He says but she doesn't notice and walks towards him. "Hey! Excuse me!" He speaks louder and moves forward to try to get her attention even if he has to bump into her…. Only she walks right through him as if he wasn't even there. His eyes widen and his breath picks up speed at his and he looks to Matt and Near who are also being walked through as if none of the three are actually there.

Matt and Near hurriedly rush to Mello.

"What is going on!?" Matt says panicked.

"This doesn't make sense." Mello agrees.

"There has to be an explanation." Near says. "Maybe we should walk around and we might find something that can help us."

The other two nod and they begin walking looking around themselves.

Sometimes people would walk through them but the three don't let it bother them anymore as they do their best to ignore it except unable to help the shiver that passes through them every time it happens.

Suddenly Near spots something ahead and feels a mental tug towards it.

Without thinking he rushes forward towards it with Mello and Matt calling out after him.

He skids to a stop now facing a certain place and he becomes frozen.

Mello and Matt catch up to him.

"Near what the hell!?" Mello snaps then the two follow Near's gaze when the other doesn't say anything.

The two also freeze as all of their eyes widen as they stare into the certain place.

…

Watari moves into the room setting the slice of cake down for L. "I have news." He says as L turns to him. "Earlier you asked me to check any disappearances around the time of the murder." He says. "And I found something intriguing." He looks at L. "There was certain reported disappearances that really caught my attention was the ones of..."

….

"Nate River." Near gasps.

"Mihael Keehl." Mello says on an exhaling breath.

"Mail Jeevas." Matt says to himself.

The three have finally begun to have their memories come back as their own real names pass through their lips.

The scene in front of them makes them start to get their memories back and it seems to come at them all at once so suddenly like someone is fast-forwarding it as it comes back in their minds.

They dash out of the city going to the outskirts of the woods stopping at a spot on a hill just outside of the woods where they can see the city. They sit on the hill catching their breaths as their memories start to calm down from coming back so suddenly.

"What the hell!" Mello gasps as he had dropped to his hands and knees not facing the city.

Matt curls up into a ball. "It happened all so fast." He whimpers.

Near is just silent as he stares at the ground only to raise his head to the others moments later.

Mello looks up from the ground to look to Matt for a moment then to turn to Near. "I can remember the first time I met you." He says to Near. "Before we woke up in the woods."

Flashback:

Mihael, Mello, is walking along down the streets of the city. He stormed out of his mothers falling apart home that literally looks like an abandoned falling apart very old building as it is turning out to seem like it except for being lived in.

His father is a rich bastard that moved away to be able to be with a bunch of whores and he would not take Mello, Mihael, or his older brother Michal agreeing to let their mother have custody.

Michal left saying he had enough of the stupid falling apart shit and became a whore himself to live on his own with a friend who is also a male whore.

Mihael is walking along when he turns a corner to take a short cut to the store. He hopes he can get something with what little money he managed to scavenge as his mother does sometimes sell her body while drunk thus allowing them a small amount of money for food and the rest his mother uses it to get what she wants.

Mostly being spent on alcohol.

Though she has enough of her mind to make sure to pay the bills to try to keep people knocking on their door to snoop.

Mihael is in the sixth grade and he stops as there is a voice behind him. He had heard about some gangs in the area that he goes to for food but he's never run into any before so he put it to the back of his mind. He turns around finding himself face to face with three guys that definitely look shady.

They all start to smirk.

"Squirt. What do you think you are doing in our alley way?" One of the guys asks. "Huh?"

Mihael wasn't scared to get into fights to stand up for himself though all of his fights had been against kids his age or maybe a year younger not anyone older like these guys. "Just going to the store." He says. "Now if you are doing bugging me I will be on my way."

The guys laugh.

"Oh you sure that you aren't looking for your mommy?" One of the guys laughs harder after making a mocking of a child crying for their mother.

Mihael clenches his hands into fists. "You are pathetic." He says.

Wrong thing to say.

The guys stop laughing turning to him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just say?" The one that is most likely the leader of the guys standing in front of the others.

Mihael looks at him as if this is nothing. "I said. You. Are. Pathetic." He says in a tone like he is spelling it out for a dumbass.

The guys dashes forward with an enraged cry.

Mihael prepares to battle getting into his battle stance.

The guy keeps advancing at an alarming rate.

Mihael throws a punch but the guy catches it with a single hand as if Mihael tried to punch a wall. His eyes widen as he realizes that this is too high of a level of fight for him to win in.

The guy pulls back a fist and slams it right into Mihael as he lets go of Mihael's fist.

Mihael is thrown against the wall and he looks up to the guys that begin to advance towards him. His heart sinks as he realizes that this is most likely the very end for him as the leader of the guy raises a hand holding a gun he must have gotten out of wherever he was hiding it until Mihael was thrown to the wall.

The guns barrel aimed right at him and Mihael tries to scramble away but is trapped by the wall behind him.

The guys all laughs at his attempts to scramble away.

"Who's pathetic now? Bitch!" The one holding the gun snickers.

"You are bitch." A new voice speaks at the entrance of the alley way.

Mihael and the guys turn to look to the entrance of the alley way.

There stands a boy about Mihael's age.

The one with the gun lowers the gun turning to the new comer. "Get out of here twit." He says. "This bitch is ours."

The new comer shows no signs of backing down. "You should get yourselves heading on out of here pathetic bitches." He says.

The guy with the gun glares at the new comer. "Oh you asked for it." He raises the gun to be pointed at the new comer.

The new comer doesn't seem fearful of it all. "Don't you know that you're in the territory of the Shadows?" He demands.

This makes the guys pause.

The Shadows is like the mafia but kinder or with more pride however you wish to call it but they are still quite feared by other gangs.

These guys are no exception as they are afraid of the Shadows.

"Fine we'll leave." The guy with the gun says.

Mihael smiles thinking that the group will leave now but he gets his hopes up too soon.

"Right after we off you two." The one with the gun says as he starts to pull the trigger.

Mihael reacts fast and pushes the guys arm knocking the shot off into a nearby wall.

"Why you little!" The guy turns to attack Mihael.

That's when the new comer rushes in and slams into the guy knocing him off balance in surprise.

The gun slips from his grasp and Mihael rushes forward grabbing it only to toss it to the new comer when the group tries to grab it back.

The new comer points the gun at the guys as Mihael moves to stand at his side looking strong since now they have the upper hand. "Leave now or I will call the Shadows here right now." He says.

Mihael looks to the new comer as confused as the guys.

The new comer hands Mihael the gun who holds it pointed at the guys. He pulls out a necklace with a button on it as the necklace was tucked into his shirt. "With the press if this button will alert the Shadows to my location and they'll come as fast as they possibly can."

The guys back off as if realizing something like what they thought was fake is the real deal but is something they wish was actually fake.

Mihael comes to understand that the Shadows must care for this person who is saving him from death.

"You're the rumoured kid who is a part of the Shadows." The original owner of the gun gasps.

The new comer smiles. "That should have been obvious when I explained that you're in the Shadows territory."

One of the guys puts a hand on the previous guns owners shoulder. "They aren't worth it anymore." He says. "We should get going before any Shadows members finds us."

Grudgingly the group turns fleeing down the alley way.

The new comer lets the necklace fall back into place now outside of his shirt. He opens his hand expecting something to be put in it. "Gun." He says to clear any confusion.

Mihael hands it to him.

The new comer closes one eye once securely gripping the gun, calculating the throw quickly in his mind then tosses it at the guys managing to hit the one in the rear of the guys head. He does a small fist pump in front of his body at the success of hitting the target.

Mihael is impressed by this new comer. He leads the new comer out of the alley way. "That was cool." He says.

The new comer smiles. "Thanks. You were not too bad yourself." He says as they continue to walk just walking enjoying each other's company now. "You were pretty calm and relaxed even when you knew it would probably end up in a fight."

"Thanks." Mihael smiles. "I'm Mihael Keehl. What's your name?"

"Nate Rivers." The new comer responds.

"Nice name." Mihael says in truth.

"You too. It's quite unique." Nate responds.

"Wanna be friends?" Mihael asks.

Nate smiles and let's out a quiet short laugh. "How could we not be friends?"

Mihael smiles at this.

End of flashback.

Yes. That day was truly a nice day as the two hung out together for most of the remaining day.

On that day Mihael also learned that Nate's hometown was destroyed by a fire and he was taken in by the Shadows raised by them since he was about six when he escaped and ran to the city where the Shadows saved him.

Nate, Near, smiles at the memory. "Good times." He says.

Mihael nods. "Yes. Good times." He agrees then pauses flinching as he seems to start to have another memory pop out from the rest of his memories that he has regained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Flashback:

With the new friend Mihael has spent quite a bit of time hanging out with Nate.

Nate didn't mind and even showed Mihael to one of the Shadow's hidden bases where Mihael can go in now whenever as they hang out together.

However Mihael has started to see something going on with his mother.

She seems to start acting a little different lately.

Especially as she seems to watch him go every time he heads out to hang out with his friend.

He starts to become worried for his mother.

"Where are you going?" She asks as she does every time recently.

"Don't worry. I am going to be playing with a friend. I'll come back." He assures her. "I'll see you later." He leaves with that. He has no idea what's getting into his mother.

Then one day it became clear…

"You are not leaving!" his mothers voice stops him in his tracks as he is standing at the front door almost touching the door knob.

He turns to look to his mother. "Why?" He questions.

His mother frowns. "I can see it. You aren't going to come back."

He lowers his hand to his side and turns to face her. "I've always come back. Why would this be any different?"

His mothers eyes narrow. "STOP LYING TO ME!" She snaps at him. "You aren't going. You cannot leave the house. You cannot leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone just like that! I am only going to hang out with a friend!" He snaps back at her. "What's gotten into you!"

"I told you to stop lying!" His mother growls. "You are staying in this house!"

"I am going to see my friend!" He counters. "It's nothing harmful. I have a life and just because I don't spend every second with you doesn't mean I am going to leave you alone for good."

"You're grounded for lying!" His mother says in a stern voice. "I can see it! You have been planning to leave and never come back. You've been setting everything up for this day. You are never leaving this house!"

"You're delusional!" He snorts.

"I would never lie unlike you. Stop making excuses." His mother tells him not backing down. "And you are not stepping one foot out of this house!"

He growls. "I'm going to see my friend! You'll see! I'm not lying! I'll be back and hopefully you have come to your senses." He turns and quickly leaves before his mother can stop him. He makes it to the base and as Nate comes over to greet him the other can sense something wrong.

"Are you ok?" Nate asks.

Mihael looks into Nate's eyes. "My mother thinks I'm planning on leaving her for good. She wouldn't listen." He explains. "It ended in a fight and I left."

Nate looks sympathetic and hugs the other. "I'm sorry that happened."

Mihael hugs him back. "At least III have you." He says.

The two hung out and Nate tried to get Mihael's mind off of the troubling thoughts of his mother unless he wanted to talk about it.

Then as the sun began to set Mihael had a feeling that he should head home.

"I should be heading back." Mihael says standing up since they were talking while sitting on the floor by a coffee table.

"Alright. You want any of us to come with you just in case?" Nate asks as he always offered it wanting his friend to be safe.

Mihael smiles. "I'll be ok." He says then leaves heading home. He gets home safely seeing some lights on inside and heads in as the door happens to be unlocked. "Mother I'm back." He says…. But there's only silence. His heart drops. "Mother?" He begins looking around for his mother.

So far no sign.

So he heads to where lights are on starting with the kitchen.

"Moth….." He stops midsentence and his eyes widen.

There on the floor in a pool of blood with dead eyes that seem to be staring at him is his own mother.

A dark grey almost black pistol is on the floor right by one of her hands.

He covers his mouth in horror then lowers his arm quickly turning and dashing out in a panic.

As if his mind went to auto he ran back towards the Shadows hide out.

On the way he almost runs into a group patrolling the Shadows territory border.

He stops as they approach him.

"What's wrong?" One of the men ask the panting boy.

"M-m-my mother…. My mother is dead." Mihael says shakily.

The group went with him to his house and while one kept him from the rom the others went to investigate the scene.

In the end the police had to be called.

The group from the Shadows stayed to be there for Mihael and one even called it in to the head of the Shadows.

The polices examination ended up revealing that Mihael's mother killed herself that day.

The Shadows took Mihael in after his father got custody but would do anything to get rid of Mello from his hands thus saying for the boy to go wherever just not with him and though the poor boy was haunted for a while feeling like it's his fault he did begin to recover and was alright about the second or third month along.

End of flashback.

Nate hugs Mihael in trying to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault." He says sympathetically. "There was nothing you could have done."

Mihael leans into Nate's embrace closing his eyes. "But I left her in such a terrible state."

"She would have possibly chained you to a chair or something. Besides fate is something we cannot control." Nate says trying to help.

Mihael takes a deep breath of Nate's scent. He has Nate still right here with him making him feel a little better.

Mail watches the two then glances back to the city watching it for a few moments. He begins to have his own memory flashback. "Remember when I first met you two?" He says moving closer and putting his arm mostly around Nate.

The two turn to him and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Flashback:

Mail's life had not been the best thanks to his father.

Mail's mother is a prostitute who became pregnant with Mail's father's child then the first chance she got she left Mail and his father for good.

Mail just got off of breast milk by the time the prostitute mother left leaving Mail with his not so kind father.

Over the years the abuse got worse and worse.

Sometimes, his father's favorite abuse style, he would get chained to a tree out in the middle of nowhere left there then abused when his father returned as he would usually be beat.

One day it was the usual.

This time he was knocked out by sleeping gas then Mail groans as a complaint when some kind of light is shining at his eyes.

He scrunches his eyes turning his head away to try to get it out of his eyes only to open them when the light wouldn't go away. He squints as there seems to be some kind of lights shining through silencing through the darkness pointed at him. He turns back to the lights. "Hello?" He speaks quietly and fearfully. He has a feeling of dread that his father might be in the car that is probably shining the lights waiting.

What if his father decides to drive the car right at him to crush him between the car and the tree?!

A dark figure approaches and Mail can tell it's his father.

Mail finds fear striking into his heart as he tries to move only to find his arms seem to be chained to a tree making him remember that this is his fathers usual abuse, with his arms wrapped around it behind him as if he's some kind of prisoner. He turns with wide eyes quivering in fear as his father approaches only to suddenly pause looking off in one direction. He closes his eyes tightly tensing waiting for the pain. He opens his eyes when nothing happens and looks to his father confused as well as surprised.

His father turns and dashes to the car climbing in and driving away quickly.

Two new figures appear and while one stands there watching the car leave the other comes over to help Mail.

Mail turns to the one helping him. "Who are you?" He asks.

"Names Nate." The boy says inspecting the chains. "And the one standing over there is Mihael. Who are you and are you ok?" He looks to Mail's face.

Mail feels his heart skip a beat.

This boy is adorable.

"Thank you for helping me." Mail blurts out.

It is waved off as if saying 'it's no problem.'

Nate turns to Mihael who comes over to him. "We need some kind of tool to break the chains." He says. "Wait here. I'll call Andrew."

Mihael nods and Nate gets up slightly moving away pulling out a cell.

Mihael turns to Mail only to frown when seeing his eyes still on Nate. "Forget it." He says lowly in warning. "He's mine."

Mail turns to Mihael. "You two are dating?"

Mihael glances to Nate then back to Mail. "Not yet. Frankly I plan to get him."

Mail smiles. "Then he's fair game."

Mihael slightly growls.

But none more is said as Nate comes back over to them.

"They'll be here soon." Nate says.

Mihael nods and moves close to Nate protectively.

Mail looks around having a feeling that right now he shouldn't test the limits with his rescuers.

Sure enough Andrew and a few others came over as fast as they could.

Andrew is a buff strong male with slightly curly brown hair that slightly covers his ears. He has coffee brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He is wearing a black tight fitting t-shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket. He has a few scars on his face probably from fights. He inspects the chains then gestures for another male who is also strong to come over.

The two have a small tug of war on the chains until surprisingly they break.

The chains are unwrapped from Mail setting him free.

Andrew picks Mail up seeing the bruises and wounds from the attacks he's suffered from his father before. He takes him to the mahogany van with the others following.

Mail rides passenger seat as the others climb in back.

They take him to a hospital make him fill out a report making his father a wanted man especially when the police found the chains and checked the house finding some other signs of abuse on the boy.

The Shadows took him in especially since Mail cowered away from a male who came to pick him up for an orphanage.

Mail seemed to only trust the ones that brought him in unless it was the hospital staff mainly the females.

So the Shadows took him in.

The three boys became friends all of them even as Nate's affections are being sought after.

End of flashback.

However Mail's father remains on the loose since Mail's last memory of the city when he was alive.

Mail slightly glances down.

Mihael shifts and pats Mail's back. "I'm glad that we got you out of that situation." He says as Mail raises his head to look to him.

Mail smiles at those words. "Thanks." He says gratefully.

Mihael nods lowering his hand.

The three look to the city.

"So many memories…. So suddenly…" Nate slightly whispers.

The other two are silent and Nate too goes silent.

"I'm sorry." Mail suddenly speaks looking down.

The other two turn to him.

Mail sighs softly. "It's my fault it happened."

"You are being silly." Nate says.

Mail turns to his two friends.

"It's in no way your fault for what happened." Mihael chimes in. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Mail pauses a moment then smiles softly at his friends. He gives a soft nod then speaks. "Ok." He speaks in agreement.

Mihael nods as if saying 'Good.'.

Nate shifts and gets to his feet looking at the city.

The other two look to him.

He is silent for a few moments then glances back to the others.

"Everything ok?" Mihael asks looking worried.

"I just have a feeling we should get going." Nate responds.

Mihael smiles and gets up wrapping an arm around Nate gently getting him to sit. "It's ok. We can rest for a bit. If anything tries to harm us we have each other."

Nate nods.

The group watch the city as the sun sets until a noise makes them tense.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

There is a growl that doesn't sound human.

The three turn and see two black figures.

The black figures look generally human but with demon horns, wings and tails. Their eyes are a solid red color.

The three jump to their feet and begin to back up.

The two figures, probably demons, begin to advance looking ready to snatch the three's souls.

"RUN!" Mail turns and begins to run towards the city.

Mihael and Nate swiftly follow.

The demons also begin to run as they chase the two.

The three run and suddenly a door in front of them appear and opens showing bright white light that feels warm and safe. They run towards it but then before they can get close the door suddenly seems to get further away.

"What the hell!" Mihael gasps.

There's a flash of dim yellow light and suddenly the three skid to a stop as the demons and the door disappear.

The three are now at the edge of the city.

"What was that?" Mail questions wide eyed.

"I think that was demons and a doorway to heaven." Nate says.

"But why would it move away then disappear?" Mihael asks.

"I think there is something that has to be done before we can go through to heaven." Nate says brining a hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe." Mihael speaks softly in agreement. "Well no choice now."

The three head into the city and walk along until they stop at the place they had stopped at before. They stare down the certain place that is an alley way. They wince at the memories.

Flashback:

The three were heading along through the alleyway as a short cut to where they are going. They have all given each other nicknames.

Nate is Near.

Mihael is Mello.

Mail is Matt.

Just in case.

They are talking, smiling and laughing.

Suddenly they stop as someone steps into the alley ahead of them.

The man turns to the three as if not having expected them there.

The three take a single step back.

The man reaches back and pulls out a pistol from his back pocket.

Mihael and Mail growl at the sight.

Nate looks at the gun disapprovingly.

The man raises the gun.

"Scatter." Mihael says.

The man fires but the three split up running to try to get away before it can hit anyone.

However the man is fast.

He turns and shoots.

The bullet his Nate making him fall to the ground.

He feels his strength fading and all he can do is watch.

Mihael turns to rush to him only to also get shot falling to the ground.

The man turns to a frightened Mail and fires the final shot sending Mail to the ground.

The three are left to watch things happen as their vision starts to fade to black.

Two other voices are heard and their footsteps approach.

The three see the feet and bottom part of the legs of the three, the two and the one that shot the three, before their vision fades to black.

End of flashback.

Next thing they know they were in the woods with memory problems.

Nate falls to his knees lowering his head. "Does this mean…." He trails off feeling scared as he shifts to sit curled up.

Mihael and Mail move to either side of him and both wrap their arms around him protectively.

"It's ok." Mihael hushes Nate.

"We're here." Mail adds.

Mihael strokes Nate's hair and just being together like this brings some soothing to all three of them.

The flashback is playing through their minds over and over again.

…..

"Three boys being taken care of by the Shadows all disappear on the same day at the same time." L concludes as he reviews all information on the boys. "Yes. I believe we may have found our possible victims."

Watari nods.

L looks up to Watari. "I would like to talk to the Shadows. I want as much information as possible on the three." He brings his thumb up to rest on his bottom lip.

"I will contact them immediately." Watari says then he leaves the room to do that.

L turns to the files on all three boys. "All orphans being taken care of by the Shadows…. I guess I can kind of relate." He mummers to himself. "Being an orphan myself."

…..

"I think this means…." Nate begins but hesitates then takes a deep breath. "I think…. I think this means that we are dead." He says and glances from Mail to Mihael.

Mail looks down and Mihael slightly hesitantly nods.

"It seems that we have left our bodies and passed on into the afterlife…" Mihael says. "Or at least some form of it."

Nate nods and looks down slightly as he closes his eyes softly.

Yes… It's the real reason no one can even notice them at all….

They…..

Are…..

Spirits….

As in….

They….

Are…

Dead.

Killed by the man who shot them that fateful day and they've been walking this Earth as ghosts since that fateful day without actually knowing it.

"Well it explains a lot." Mihael speaks. "And I am glad that at least we know now the truth to what's been going on."

Mail and Nate both nod in agreement as they open their eyes to half way slightly looking in Mihael's direction.

The truth has been revealed to them and they are glad but still a little shocked at the suddenness of their memories that came back so suddenly as well as unexpectedly.

It answers most questions of theirs but it still leaves a few unanswered though they are sure that they will need to search for those answers.

Some answers unanswered at the moment include ones like what happened that made them awaken in the forest with temporary memory loss?

Yes they will have to go searching for those answers.

But they know what made them spirits or ghosts.

They were shot and killed causing them to become ghosts.

Right there in the alley all by one man.

And their killer was … Or well is ….. None other than … The one and only …..

Mail's father.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

That's why Mail felt a little responsible for their deaths when it wasn't his fault in the first place.

The three take a few moments to let it all settle in their minds.

Once that is done they get to their feet.

"Ok. So we are dead. But I feel as if we are missing something." Mihael speaks.

"I have a feeling we will find it if we look." Nate responds.

"Let's take a walk." Mail suggests.

Mihael and Nate nod in agreement.

The three begin walking doing their best to ignore the people passing on right through them as they can't be seen. They are silent but stay so close that their shoulders brush against each others, mostly on Nate who is in the middle, as if to make sure that they remain together and to assure the other that they are still here.

…

A woman who is obviously a psychic meets L and Watari at the place Andrew is meeting them since Andrew asked her to also come.

L and Watari arrive and see Andrew with the psychic waiting where Andrew said they would. They head to the two.

"My name is Ryuzaki." L introduces himself. "And this is William." He introduces Watari with an alias Watari agreed on. "We are here to help with the case of the disappearances of the boys."

"I take it L sent you." Andrew greets. "My names Andrew." He gestures to the woman. "And this woman is a psychic named Melony."

Melony looks like a TV psychic with her different looking style. She bows in greeting.

Andrew turns back to L and Watari. "I wanted to bring her in case." He explains. "If it is true that the disappearances of the three are tied to another case."

L nods. "I understand." He assures Andrew. "Now the boys are only a year apart with the eldest being Mihael and the youngest being Nate correct?"

Andrew nods. "Yes."

L nods. "Right. Well I would like to take you somewhere."

They climb into L's car and Watari drives them off.

…

The three boys have gone back to the alley way they were killed in and they stand just a little inside of it just kind of staring off into space.

….

Watari arrives to the location and lets the three out.

L brings Andrew and Melony towards the location.

Melony gasps making the other three stop and turn to her. She is staring straight ahead.

"What is it?" Andrew asks taking a step closer to Melony.

Melony's voice grows soft but stays loud enough to be heard. "I don't believe it." She says then raises her voice to normal talking volume. "I see the spirits of three children or young teens. Red, yellow and white."

The other three look down the alley but they don't see anything.

"Really?" Andrew says like a hopeful parent that their missing child has been found alive but with a mix of dread at what this could mean.

…

Mihael, Nate and Mail hear Melony's voice and spin around looking surprised at her.

She looks them all up and down inspecting them. "They look like they were where they couldn't clean themselves. Outside of the city is my best guess." She explains.

"Y-You can see us?" Mail gasps.

Melony nods once.

The three boys share a glance amongst themselves as they had not expected anything like this to even happen.

Melony walks towards them making them turn back to her. "Please. Children." She says gently to them. "Please let us know what it is that has happened to you."

However before the three can speak two demons appear blocking their way to Melony.

"Crap." Mihael swears and the three don't have a choice but to turn and run off down the alley as the demons chase them.

…

"Oh dear." Melony gasps.

Andrew steps forward worriedly "What is it?"

Melony is silent for a few moments then turns to the three behind her. "They were chased away by demons before I could truly speak to them." She explains. "I'm more than certain that the demons are trying to keep their souls from moving on."

"Alright tell me something." Andrew takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket then hands it to Melony. "Are these the three that you saw?"

Melony unfolds the paper and gasps only to nod. "Yes. Yes this is them." She then hands the picture of the three, obviously from when they were alive, back to Andrew.

Andrew looks to the picture he has carried around everywhere since the three's disappearances. "Nate …. Mihael … Mail …. Who ever did this to you ….. Who ever killed you turning you to spirits will pay very dearly." He turns to L holding the picture in one hand as his arms hang at his sides. "The Shadows are ready to help solve this case in any way that we can."

L nods. "Thank you. L will be pleased." He says with his thumb resting against his bottom lip. "This has confirmed what L believed." He lowers his hand to his side while the other hand remains with his thumb in his pocket. "That the three were the victims of the ghost shooter."

"Now the question is who is the ghost shooter." Andrew says slightly glancing down thoughtfully.

"Correct." L says as he watches Andrew.

Melony seems to be listening but at the same time managing to be off in her own world while catching the words being said.

…

The three have managed to get away from the demons but they are left having to break panting.

Mihael has a hand on the wall and is hunched over with his other hand on one of his knees.

Mail is sitting leaning against a wall with his head tilted back so the back of his head is against the wall.

Nate is standing but leaning back against the wall also with his head tilted so the back of his head is against the wall.

They break there until they catch their breaths.

Mihael stands normally letting his arms hang at his sides. "Damn those damn demons." He grumbles.

"But at least they will know that we were killed." Nate points out. "Didn't you two se Andrew with them. He and the Shadows will know that we were killed so they will vigorously chase after the killer to find him then to get revenge even if it is prison for life."

Yes the Shadows are lie the mafia but they have more pride and are kinder you could say.

So it makes sense.

"Well we can't really do much. We are dead." Mihael responds.

"Yes. I'm glad you three have finally come to grips with that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The three spin around and there stands an angel.

The angel has black hair pulled into a loose ponytail draped over her shoulder, she has a halo and even white wings as she wears a white silk dress that reaches to her ankles and is nice looking but not slutty looking. She smiles a smile that reaches her beautiful looking bright hazel eyes.

"An angel." Mail gasps leaping to his feet in surprise.

The angel nods. "Yes. I am an angel. A messenger and helper of God."

"Have you come to take us to heaven?" Mihael asks as the three stand there facing the angel.

The angel's smile falls. "I'm afraid not." She says.

"Why?" Mail almost takes a step forward but shifts almost giving the illusion he did step forward.

"I'm afraid there is complications." The angel brings her hands to her chest in prayer position but she doesn't seem to be praying. "I'm afraid that your spirits cannot yet rest in peace." She explains. "Sadly for whatever reason you a spirit cannot pass into heaven if they cannot rest peaceful for reasons like yours being one example." She explains with eyes half open looking in the general direction of the three. "Try as us angels and even God might there is no way to make it so all spirits worthy can pass on to heaven even if they can't rest in peace. But it has not worked." She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them to once again half way open. "If your killer is caught and found guilty for your murders." She explains to them. "Then and only then can you come into heaven." She pauses a moment closing her eyes then opening them to the normal fully open position. "In the meantime you must try to escape the demons as well as try to get your killer arrested and found guilty for the murders he committed on you three. Do you understand?"

The three nod.

The angel nods. "That is good. Now I must leave. We will look over you and help where we can."

With that she disappears in a flash of light that only for a moment makes the three have to cover their eyes.

Mihael turns to the other two. "Alright so lets get working." He says with determination. "I know we can do it."

The other two nod in determination.

"We should head to the police station to see what we can find on who is in charge of the case." Matt suggests.

"It'll be a good place to begin." Near agrees. "Though I believe that at least one of the people with Andrew is a part of the investigation."

So the three begin walking, with Mihael in the middle with Nate on his left and Mail on his right, as they head to where the police station is.

However half way there they stop walking as someone steps out in front of them looking right at them.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man growls.

A person walks through the man.

"You're like us." Mihael gasps.

"Yes but this is my area. Get it?" The man says with narrowed eyes.

Mail almost takes a step forward. "We were just going to pass on through. We need to get to the police station." He says.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Why?" He asks.

"Because we are going to help get our killer be caught." Mihael explains.

The man seems to relax possibly being able to relate to them. "I didn't come to grips with that I was dead in time and now I am stuck on Earth." He says. "I do not wish it upon children such as yourselves."

"So you'll let us pass?" Mail asks hopeful.

The man smiles. "I'll do more than that."

….

L is typing away on the computer as he continues on the investigation.

Watari comes in carrying some folders and sets them down on the table space beside L's computer. "Here is the list of people you asked for." He says.

"Thank you." L says in response pausing his typing.

Watari nods and takes the now empty plate and fork taking it away.

L turns to resume his work and he takes the folder on the top of the pile opening it to look at the content inside.

….

Andrew sighs sadly. "I still can't believe that they are dead."

One of the female Shadows member sits on the couch next to him in the Shadows base. She has brown hair with gentle brown eyes, a black sports bra with black short shorts and a mahogany not done up trench coat with T-shirt like sleeves. "Oh Andrew there was nothing you could have done about it." She says trying to comfort him even though all of the Shadows are still feeling the weight of losing the three.

Andrew turns to her slightly to her when she puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Oh Mina. I just wish there was a way I could have stopped it."

"We all do." Mina, the girl sitting next to him says sympathetically. "But we couldn't have known something like this would happen to them."

"Especially at such a young age." Andrew sighs turning to look down again.

Mina gives Andrew a hug trying to comfort him.

"Say boss." Another member of the Shadows moves closer to Andrew. "Why don't we join the investigation." He offers as an idea. He slightly tosses his head to get some of his emo styled red hair out of his blue eyes instead of moving it out of his eyes with his hand. He is wearing a dark grey t-shirt with black tight pant

Andrew raises his head and stares at the member.

"Um or maybe leave it to the professionals." The member takes a few steps back glancing away.

"No." Andrew stands up. "I think you're onto something Dusk."

Dusk smiles. "Really?" His eyes shine happily at that line.

Andrew nods. "It's about time we get involved in the case of the three now that we have finally found out what has happened to them." He looks around at the others. "Who is with me?"

Everyone cheers in agreement.

Andrew stares off in front of him with a dangerous smirk. "The time of revenge will come. It is time we find the bastard who did this." He says to himself mostly though not caring it the other members hear those words he has just spoken.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

L sits there looking over the case as he has made progress.

Watari's W has appeared on the computer screen. "L. So far we have been unsuccessful at contacting Mail's father."

"He is already wanting for abuse. He is a likely suspect in this case. Keep searching. He couldn't have just disappeared completely." L says. "He's alive. I'm sure of it."

"Of course." Watari says then shuts down the connection.

L brings his thumb to rest on his bottom lip. "I have a twenty percent chance that Mail's father might have had something to do with this." He mummers to himself. "He is our main suspect."

…

The three boys sit there in the alley in a least busy area listening to the man pacing in front of them.

"Now our first lesson." He begins. "Our world against the physical world." He stops pacing and turns to the three. "As you have probably already guessed we struggle with touching the real world as ghosts. But it's all in your mind." He explains raising a hand like a teacher would keeping one hand behind his back. "As a ghost we use our mental states to touch the physical world." He turns and reaches over and picks up a penny off the ground. "Like so. You use mental focus and you can touch the real world. If you can get that right mental state of mind you can touch more than ground and trees and such. You can touch picture frames or even a piece of fruit." He tosses the penny to the middle between him and the three as he turns to the three. "But be warned to be careful when doing so. By affecting the real world means that they can see clearly what you are doing even if they can't see you." He says in warning. "Do you understand?"

The three nod to show that they understand.

"Good." The man says. "Now you try it. Pick up the penny." He gestures his head to Mihael who is on the left end of the three to go first.

Mihael gets up moving forward and stops to crouch down where the penny is. He tries to grab it but seems to go through the penny.

"Focus." The man says sternly. "Focus your mental state. Don't just go for it."

Mihael pauses and closes his eyes to try to get a better mental focus than he got himself into before attempting to pick up the penny. He opens his eyes as soon as he thinks he has it. He tries again but goes through the penny at the first attempt only to try again managing to get one finger to touch the penny shifting.

"You almost got it." The man says in encouragement.

Mihael tries again and this time picks it up.

The man smiles. "Well done." He congratulates Mihael. "Now put it back so the next one can try."

Mihael puts it back on the ground then backs off.

"Alright you next." He gestures his head to Nate who was in the middle.

Nate gets up and goes over to the penny crouching down and tries to pick it up but goes through it. He pauses to take a deep breath then tries again picking it up.

The man seems surprised he got it so quickly. "There you go."

Nate puts the penny from on his hand to back on the ground. He gets up heading over to stand next to Mihael.

The man turns to Mail. "Now you."

Mail gets up and heads over to the penny. He stops to stand there looking at it. He finally crouches down and reaches towards it muttering to himself that he's got this. He reaches for the penny and tries to grab it… Only he goes through it. He tries again.

Same result.

Again.

Still the same result.

He tries again and again but still is unable to pick it up.

"Focus." The man says sternly. "Focus your mind!"

Mail stops and glances up to the man then looks back to the penny. "Ok. Focus." He says to himself under his breath. "Just gotta focus." He almost hesitantly reaches towards the penny again. "Focus. Focus." He narrows his focus onto the penny. "Just focus." He pauses just before he touches the penny. He waits a few seconds silently then tries to pick it up finally getting it. He brightens with a wide smile. "I did it!" He fist pumps with the hand not holding the penny.

"Good. Now let go of your focus." The man says. "Put the penny down."

Mail lets go of his focus letting the penny fall to the ground.

"Like human beings we can get tired. Depending on what we are doing makes it decided on how exhausted we get and how fast." The man explains as Mail joins the other two.

The three are still listening.

The man turns to fully face them. "Things like touching things in the real world doesn't drain your energy too much." He explains. "Now trying to talk to people. You can be shouting and they might usually pick it up as a whisper. But some have certain devices to help them hear us. If they aren't using that it is not likely they will see or hear you even you yell." He tells them bringing both hands to behind his back. "Now there is one thing that will exhaust you very quickly." His eyes flicker to look at all three of their faces before just looking in their general direction. "Possessing a body." He says plainly. "It is one thing that will make you very quickly exhausted." He tells them. "It takes energy to do anything to get it to enter the real world. Remember that." He says. "Do you understand?"

The three nod.

"Good then you might want to run."

The three blink confused then freeze hearing a demon growl come from deeper in the alley. They run past the man away from the demons that give chase.

The man turns to watch them go. "Good luck to you three." He says a little quietly. "Good luck."

…

The three keep running until they lose the demons letting them take a moment to rest. They are by the hotel that is for the more wealthy people.

"Ok. Now that we have that all sorted." Mihael says when he catches his breath. "Let's find the one in charge of our case."

There is an elderly voice that makes them curiously listen as they move to peer around the corner to watch the elderly man walking towards the hotel front entrance on his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"Yes. I am coming up now. I have the files you asked for." He says then he goes inside just getting off of the phone.

Nate is the first to move to follow the elderly man.

"Nate!" Mihael says as he and Mail move to catch up with Nate.

"Just trust me." Nate says as they enter the hotel.

They follow the elderly man into the elevator then out when at the right floor.

Half way down the hall the elderly man stops making the three stop as well.

He turns and looks around behind himself looking around as if he can sense the three but can't see them.

The three wait watching.

He seems tense but it seems obvious that no one is following him so he continues on his way as the three continue to follow. He enters one room and closes the door behind himself.

Nate stops making the other two do the same. "Wait." He says.

After about half an hour the man pokes his head out of the room glancing around then he moves quietly out heading towards another room looking around himself to make sure the coast is clear.

He then heads into another hotel room.

The three move in to the room door and pause.

Nate reaches out and put his hand on the door to make sure he can go through and slightly pulls his hand away from the door before continuing going through the door.

The other two follow after him.

Inside it really shows to be an expensive room.

The three look around then they notice the man they were following heading over to an arm chair where another man is sitting all huddled up. They head over and look seeing the man working on a laptop.

"Here are the files." The older man hands the younger man some files he was hiding on the inside of his clothes.

"Thank you." The younger man takes them and puts them on the coffee table before picking one up to flip through it.

The older man is about to walk away when Mail gets an idea.

The younger man puts the file down and begins typing on the laptop. "We should just need the right information and it should work. We should be able to solve the case and in a way the three helped us a little on the case."

Mail begins to move forward.

"Mail what are you doing?" Mihael hisses out at the other.

Mail keeps going and reaches for the laptop as the younger man pulls his hands away to flip a page in the file. "Maybe if I can just." He tries typing but starts to struggle with getting his fingers to actually type on the keyboard. "It was so much easier when we were in a more controlled environment!" He whines.

"I heard that there was going to be a radio broad cast that might be linked to one of the cases." The older man says grabbing a radio.

"Let's listen." The younger man agrees resting his thumb on his bottom lip.

The older man turns on the radio as he is now standing by the arm chair.

What is coming out of it is just static as the older man tries to get it to work.

Suddenly Mail throws his hands up in the air in frustration as he screams.

"It doesn't work! We're already dead! We're already dead!"

But it comes through the radio as a faint voice that makes everyone freeze upon hearing it.

"What was that?" The older man gasps.

"Can you hear us?" Mihael tries but nothing happens.

Then the radio just goes onto a regular broadcast like nothing happened in a silent way of saying 'well that just happened.'

Nate turns to Mail. "We're already dead? You couldn't just say that you can't get it to work?"

Mail turns to Nate with a shrug. "It sounded cooler."

Mihael rolls his eyes at the others excuse.

Mail moves back towards his friends with a puppy dog face. "You're not mad are you?" He asks mostly directed at Nate.

Nate sighs softly. "It got some attention." He says and moves back closer to the two males.

Mihael turns with a warning glare to Mail wanting him to back off from Nate.

Mail gives a 'I'm the one that's going to win.' Smirk at Mihael.

"Stop making faces at each other and come on. We need to figure out what the best course of action is." Nate's voice makes the two turn to him a little surprised.

The two move to follow Nate.

"What's your idea?" Mihael asks Nate.

"I want to find out who this person is." Nate responds.

"Watari It seems that the radio can tune to the spirit world or at least could at that time." The younger man says.

"Wait…. Watari?" Mail questions.

"Hold on. That means he…. He's…." Mihael gasps.

"L." Nate says in a breathless voice that's almost like a whisper.

L and Watari continue to listen to the radio as it seems to just work fine now.

Suddenly there is scratching sounds coming down the hall making the three tense up.

"They found us!" Mail gasps.

"Run!" Mihael says and they race to the window but they are high up off the ground.

They turn hearing the scratching sound that seems to only be in the human world getting closer.

"We've got nothing to lose." Nate says and goes through the window falling down.

Mihael follows grabbing Mail's hand taking him along.

They head straight for the ground but then at the last second they seem to slow down only then do they land on their feet gently.

"Being a ghost is kind of cool now." Mail says with a big grin on his face as he fist pumps the air.

"Well that's like an added bonus." Mihael says just glad they got away from the demons.

"I think we need to get information out there." Nate says turning to the other two.

"But how?" Mail questions. "If we go back in there then we will be attacked by the demons."

"L isn't the only person on the planet." Nate points out. "We just need to find the perfect person to help." He turns taking the lead away from the hotel.

Mihael rushes to Nate's side and Mail rushes after them to follow with a slight pout.

Nate looks around as they walk searching for someone perfect to help them.

"Say Nate." Mihael begins.

Nate glances to Mihael. "Yes?"

"I was wondering." Mihael begins with a smile. "That maybe you would be interested in going for some time with me?"

Mail dashes to Nate's other side. "Oh come on. Why not come with me?" He says as Nate turns to him. "I am much more fun."

Mello growls with a glare at Mail while Mail smirks.

Nate looks from Mihael then to Mail only to go back again before looking forward. "So you two are competing for my affections." He states making the other two pause.

AN:

The we're already dead part is a reference to what happened on a radio to a person once. Story is on the internet.

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Yeah." Mail admits.

"That's right." Mihael also agrees.

Nate moves forward then turns around to look to them. "So that's what the face making was for." He says.

Mail rubs the back of his head with a goofy grin and Mihael just tries to remain normal.

"Well guess you'll have to wait then." Nate turns and starts walking.

Mail and Mihael stare in surprise at him.

Nate stops and looks over his shoulder. "Oh and one more thing."

The two wait to hear what Nate will say.

Nate frowns. "Leave all of this affection thing until we actually have time." He turns away only to continue walking.

"Yes sir." Mail says then moves to quickly follow.

Mihael isn't far behind.

The three continue on their way.

Nate suddenly stops as he gets an idea. "I think I know what to do!" He says.

…..

"We need to talk to the Shadows." L gets up. "I believe that we need to find out what they know about the parents of the three."

"Are you sure?" Watari asks.

"I am twenty percent sure it is family connections." L says and begins walking out of the hotel with Watari following.

Soon they are in the car heading to see the Shadows.

….

"What is it?" Mihael asks as they are now running somewhere.

"The only people other than L who might be able to help us." Nate explains.

Mail and Mihael blink as they realize who Nate is talking about.

The Shadows.

….

L and Watari arrive to the address that Andrew gave them to come to if they needed them.

L looks to the rather large apartment building. "This place is obviously owned by the Shadows." He says then takes the lead as they head to the front door of the apartments. He rings the buzzer and gets an answer not long after. "We are here to talk to Andrew about the case of the three." He says.

The door is open allowing them inside.

L goes inside with Watari behind him.

A man comes to greet them. "I'll take you to Andrew." He says and leads the way to the room Andrew is waiting in.

Andrew turns as the two enter. "Ah greetings." He says.

L moves over to him. "We need all information you have on the three's families." He says. "I have a feeling that they knew their killer."

Andrew turns opening a laptop on the coffee table turning it on. "I just typed it all up not long ago. Everything I know about their families."

…..

Mihael and Mail are still following Nate as they arrive at the apartment buildings.

Nate dashes ahead and the other two hurry to catch up as he heads straight through the door of the building. "I know the way to Andrew's bedroom. Back when I was younger he would let me sleep beside him when I got nightmares." He says mainly to himself.

They make it to the room and head inside.

"L is here too." Mail observes.

"No time to waste." Nate says and moves in. He sees Andrew pull up the word doc. He moves forward and concentrates only to start typing.

It works this time but Nate's concentration is broken when Mihael and Mail call to him wondering what he is planning on typing or wondering if it is even going to work this time or something.

The only word written there is Jeevas.

Nate backs away.

"Jeevas." Andrew gasps reading the word that was typed there when he hadn't even touched the key board. He looks around with hopeful eyes. "They are here." He can't see them making him a little sad.

"As least we got a message across." Mail says.

"I believe they are telling us something." L says thoughtfully. "Jeevas." He rereads the name. "Yes." He says coming to a conclusion. "It is fully clear who killed them."

Andrew turns to look to L though he also knows.

"Mail's father." L says.

…

"We did it!" Mail fist pumps.

Nate smiles as Mihael grins and chuckles.

Mail leap hugs Nate ending up with them bumping into Mihael's side. He pulls away as Mihael puts an arm around Nate in his own hug. He can let the other have this one moment of having Mail back down from Nate.

All in the name of celebrating.

Nate pulls away after a moment. "Now we cannot stay in one place too long or we will be found by the demons." He points out. "I saw we find Mail's father and see what we can do from there." He turns to Mail. "Are you going to be comfortable to do this? We can figure something for you to do if you don't think you can do this."

Mail glances down then his eyes flicker side to side in thought as he takes a moment to think about this. He hesitates for a few moments as he thinks this over. He wonders to himself if he can do this or not… Can he?

After all this time?

Is it possible he could do this?

What should he do? Go with his friends or find something else to do while his friends hunt down his father?

Mail remains silent as he ponders it all inside of his head.

Nate begins to worry that he is putting too much pressure on his friend with this. He begins to quickly go through things Mail can do instead in his mind as he is about to open his mouth to speak. He wants to tell the other that he doesn't have to force himself to do this.

Mail looks straight ahead downwards as he stops the side to side motion. He closes his eyes tightly then he opens his eyes with a fierce look. He raises his head to look to his friends as they look into his eyes.

His two friends feel worried that they may have pushed him a little too far when talking about going after Mail's father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Let's do this." Mail says.

"You really don't have to force yourself Mail." Nate says taking a few steps forward. "We are your friends and we will understand if facing your father after all he has done to you is too much for you."

Mail closes his eyes softly and shakes his head. "No." He opens his eyes looking into Nate's eyes after he says the single word. "I need to do this. It's time I become stronger than my abuser." He tells Nate. "It's time I don't let him hold power over me."

"Are you sure?" Nate asks slightly tilting his head.

Matt feels his heart skip a beat. '_That's so cute!'_

Mihael slightly growls that Mail got a cute gesture but he doesn't do anything as he quickly reminds himself about the situation at hand with Mail and his father. He moves in and stands to beside the two on Nate's left as Nate is facing in the east direction. "We are just concerned for you Mail." He says. "We understand that this is going to be very difficult for you."

Nate brings his head back to it's rightful angle once Mihael came over to them.

Mail stands strong. "I need to do this."

Mihael is about to say something but Nate reaches over putting a finger of his lips to silence him.

"If you are sure." Nate says to Mail. "Just if it becomes too much you can back down from it." He removes his finger just as Mihael nods in agreement.

"I'm sure." Mail assures them.

"Then let's go." Nate turns and takes the lead as they head to go find Mail's father.

…

L and Watari are heading back to the hotel as they hope to be able to contact Mail's father to make an interview to try to expose him as the killer.

L knows well that they will need a good amount of evidence to convict Mail's father for the murders.

Luckily Mail's father won't just be going free if the judge decides he is innocent thanks to being wanted for the abuse he had put onto the poor boy Mail.

L brings a hand up to rest his thumb on his bottom lip.

"We are here." Watari informs him snapping him out of his thoughts.

L looks up confirming this. "Alright." He says as Watari drives towards a parking space in the hotel's parking lot. "Let's do this." He whispers to himself.

The hunt for Mail's father has begun.

Watari parks the car.

"Watari." L speaks and Watari turns to look to L. "If we can locate where the spirits are I believe it might help to have a psychic talk to them. Maybe find out where their bodies might be."

Watari nods. "Yes." He says in agreement. "I believe that is a good idea."

L nods then they climb out of the car to head into the hotel to get back to work.

…

So far Mail, Mihael and Nate's search for Mail's father has been fruitless with no signs what so ever of the man.

They continue to walk and look around themselves still looking for any clues to point them in the direction of where Mail's father might be. They pause for a moment as they try to think of where Mail's father could have gone.

"Damn it." Mihael growls in frustration and kicks a garbage can lid on the ground making it move as he unintentionally was in the right mindset to do so.

"We cannot give up." Nate says glancing back slightly to Mihael. "I certainly don't want to become well demon food."

Mihael sighs softly. "I know me too." He says.

Nate goes over to Mihael and places a gentle hand on his shoulder getting the other to turn to him. "We can do this." He says. "We can win against the darkness. We are stronger than it and we will not let it take us down."

Mihael blinks then smiles with a determined look in his eyes. He nods.

Nate smiles then hugs Mihael who returns it.

"Don't forget about me!" Mail whines then jumps into the hug making them all laugh as they all embrace each other.

After a few moments of enjoying the happiness they know they need to head on their way.

They step apart but can't help but to still smile and they begin heading on their way to continue their search.

….

Watari comes over to L setting a plate with a slice of strawberry cake beside the laptop L is working on.

"Thank you." L says to his caretaker. "I believe the station should be receiving our message." He says picking up the plate to begin eating.

"Yes I also believe so." Watari says in agreement moving off to do some of his own work to let L work.

"I don't plan on letting him get away with this." L says staring at the part of the cake on the fork only to eat that part off of the fork once done speaking.

Watari gives L a sympathetic look before continuing his own work like washing some dishes.

…

They walk as they look around themselves but still nothing on Mail's father.

Mail sighs in frustration. "Where could he have gone!?"

Mihael puts a hand on Mail's shoulder. "We will find him."

Nate glances back with a nod. "Just be patient. We can't expect to find him right away."

Mail perks up and nods. "Ok."

They continue on with their search.

But for the next few hours there is absolutely nothing.

They checked areas with a lot of hotels, apartments, abandoned buildings and every other building imaginable. They are in the last area to look as the night sky will soon be upon them.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow. It's getting dark." Mihael points out.

Nate turns to him. "We aren't alive anymore Mihael." He says. "We can keep going."

"yes but." Mihael counters. "The demons might become more and I think we should try to find some shelter." He tells Nate.

Nate glances down in thought. "That is true."

Mihael slinks an arm around Nate's shoulders and quickly pulls Mail closer as well. "We should get going and find some shelter before we are swarmed by more demons."

Nate nods and slinks out of Mihael's grip to take the lead.

Mihael lets go of Mail as he follows.

Mail is about to follow as well but glances back over his shoulder only for him to blink in surprise. "Guys. I think we should go that way." He says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Huh?" Mihael glances back along with Nate as they pause from walking.

Mail points to a certain person who had just turned the corner.

The two look.

It's Mail's father.

"Wow." Mihael says. "That was kind of easy."

The three head over to Mail's father to begin following him.

Mail's father walks around keeping his head low and cautiously glancing around himself.

The three follow not bothering to hide since he can't see them.

Mail has gotten tense but still continues onward as if nothing is wrong.

Nate gives a slightly worried glance to the other but continues on.

Not long later Mail's father suddenly stops and spins around looking around as if sensing he is being watched.

The three wait for him to start moving again as they stand there watching him.

Mail's father keeps looking around himself almost like he is panicking. "Who's there?!" He demands.

The three continue to wait.

"Come out!" Mail's father almost yells. "Or you'll regret it!" He pulls out a knife as he keeps looking around now taking some steps backwards.

Mail suddenly starts to move forward ahead of the other two as he approaches his father.

Mihael and Nate move to follow Mail letting him take the lead for now.

Mail's father turns and starts to run in the way he was heading before.

Mail takes off after his father with Mihael and Nate taking off after him following Mail's father as he continues to run.

Mail's father skids around the corner almost skidding onto his side then he continues running until he dives into a hole of an abandoned apartment.

Mail suddenly comes to a stop outside of the apartment making Mihael and Nate have to skid to a stop to avoid running into their friend Mail.

"He's in there." Mail says staring at the building.

"Now all we need is a plan." Mihael says.

"It is most likely that he has been hiding out here." Nate points out twirling his hair.

Mihael smirks widely. "Ha! What an idiot! Led us right to his place!" He looks to his two friends. "All we have to do is tip off the police or L." He says looking excited. "Then we will be free from being dragged to Hell."

"Wait." Mail suddenly says bringing attention to him as the other two look worried and confused.

"Is it all too much for you?" Mihael asks lowering his hands that he brought up in fists in his excitement to by his side.

Mail turns to face his two friends. "I think we deserve to have a little fun at the same time." He smirks softly.

…

A conference is being held to warn people of a criminal.

A man dressed in a suit stands on the stand to speak to all those that gathered especially to anyone watching the news broadcast from one of the many different news people who came for this announcement. "I have news on the case of three missing kids. The police are working with L to find these three however." He slightly glances down for a second then looks up before continuing. "It has come to our attention that the three are dead. Mihael Keehl, Nate River and Mail Jeevas. This was believed to be made true when a psychic who has never met the three boys before described their spirits with witnesses right there to confirm it. However police are still searching for the bodies though they have one suspect." He holds up a picture of Mail's father. "A man named Tom Jeevas who is already wanted for abuse on his son Mail Jeevas has become the main suspect in the believed to be the murderer of the three. If anyone has any information on this man or spots him please call it in to crime stoppers. Be aware that this man is highly dangerous so please do not confront him on your own. Thank you." He then leaves the stand heading away ignoring anyone trying to get his attention. He's shared all he can about the man and the case.

…

Tom paces in the apartment muttering to himself as he paces. "No. No! NO!" He shakes his head. "I can't do this. I can't be caught. I can't. I can't." He stops pacing staring at the ground slightly panting as he stands there.

The cool air is silent around him as he continues to stare at the ground.

He closes his mouth swallowing harshly and turns around to his right so his side is facing the direction that had been behind him. He is looking in the same direction his side is now facing.

There on the ground is his little bedroom he has made for himself.

A sleeping bag with a few snack wrappers lying around on the ground.

Just peeking out of the sleeping bag is a ratty pillow with no pillow case.

He clenches his teeth. "What am I supposed to do?"

…

"Alright sounds good. After all we can't do anything to him now since he'll probably run off somewhere then it brings more problems." Mihael says in agreement. "But first things first."

"Yes?" Mail slightly tilts his head.

"We need to run and try to find L again." Mihael points to behind Mail.

The other two look and see charging demons.

The three take off away from the demons as they use their minds to remember which way to go to find L at least where they last saw him.

The demons chasing them let out a roar as they continue to chase the three.

"This way." Nate suddenly turns a sharp corner with the other two scrambling to follow. He leads them through the winding alley way that's like a maze.

In no time they leave the demons in the dust.

"Off to find L!" Mihael declares after glancing back to make sure they lost the demons he turns to face forward and picks up the pace to take the lead.

They head off now to find L.

…

L is sitting on an arm chair in front of the open laptop. "Where could he be." He mummers to himself.

AN:

I'm sure this is a late update. I am very sorry. This week has been really busy I barely have had any time to even turn on my computer!

I hope you are enjoying this story though.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make chicken!

Mello.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

The three walk along looking around themselves as they head back the way that they are sure L's hotel is.

As they pass by a T.V store Mail notices the T.V's are on the news and looks to them.

"Um. Guys. You might want to see this." Mail says glancing to the others.

Nate and Mihael turn to look to Mail then go over to join him to watch the news.

The sound is on but is very quiet making them strain to listen.

"It has just come into reports that the world's greatest detective knows who killed three children believed to be the victims of the ghost shooter. The believed victims are Mihael Keehl, Nate River and Mail Jeevas. Word that the main suspect in the boys murders happens to be Mail Jeevas's father." The news caster says. "As shown in a conference held. This is only a reminder of the news."

The three turn away to look at each other happily that they are that much closer to being able to rest in peace, before turning back a few moments later.

There is a picture of Mail's father on screen.

"If anyone knows where he is please crime stoppers as he is now not only wanted for child abuse but also for being the suspect of the murder of the three young ones." The news caster continues. "Do not approach him as he is deemed to be very dangerous. Call crime stoppers or police immediately if you know his location."

Mihael turns to the others. "We need to go. We need to give L the location."

The other two nod in agreement and soon the three are running to race to get to L's hotel.

Before it's too late.

….

"We need to hurry and find their bodies." Andrew sighs. "It'll be a big help in pinning this onto their murderer."

Carol who is one of the females goes over to Andrew. She has black hair that is straight going down to about between her shoulders and breasts with no bangs but still very pretty. She is wearing a slightly baggy tank top like shirt that exposes her stomach along with a denim skirt that goes to her mid-thigh and black tie up knee high high hell with thick heel boots. Her tan skin almost looks like the start of a tan and her gentle amber eyes rest upon Andrew. "Yes that is true but how are we going to do so?" She asks.

Andrew glances away for a few moments in thought with one hand on his chin though while he is thinking he looks like he just isn't sure. He finally gets an idea. "We will contact L." He says turning to Carol. "L will hep us get search dogs to look for the bodies."

"Shouldn't we need a place to start the search?" Carol asks.

Andrew looks down actually looking thoughtful this time. "Well we could use the psychic to speak to them once we find them and maybe they might be able to help us."

"It's a start." Carol agrees.

Andrew gets up from the couch he was slightly sitting slightly laying on with his hands at his side. "We must act fast."

…..

Tom sighs as he sits on his sleeping bag rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. "Options options." He whispers to himself. He turns to look to where he has the gun hidden. "What to do…. What to do." He sighs looking away spending a few moments in silence. He eventually looks up to a window staring at the sky outside. "What is the right decision to go with?" He wonders to himself.

However he truly is stuck at a cross roads with no clue on where to go from here.

He throws his face back into his hands with a slightly loud cry of frustration.

….

The conference is the talk of the town.

A wanted abuser is now also wanted for being a suspected murderer.

It almost sends chills down the people's spines just thinking about it as the news spreads like a wild fire spreading throughout the city.

A chilling wild fire.

….

L types away on his laptop with a piece of strawberry cake that has a fork sticking out of the top a little in front of the strawberry on top, is next to the laptop. He is in deep thought as he types trying to figure out just where Tom is hiding. He pauses in his typing as his hands hover over the key board. He moves his hands to rest on his knees. "If only we could figure out where the boys spirits are. Maybe then we could get some answers. Finding the bodies will help a lot… I just hope that the bodies have not been destroyed at all." He mummers to himself. His eyes flicker to the cake and he stares at it for a couple of moments. "Young blood has been spilled." He whispers to himself. "This man cannot be allowed to continue being free." He reaches over picking up the piece of cake. "He must be stopped." He grips the fork and picks up a part of the cake and he raises it looking at it. "As soon as possible." He then sticks the part of the cake into his mouth as his determination to find Tom remains within him just as fierce as before.

Yes. Tom is not getting away with this.

L is going to make sure of that. He swallows what's in his mouth as he lowers the fork to get another bite or cake. "It's enough running and hiding like a coward Tom Jeevas." He says to no one as Watari is out at the moment. "It's time you face what you have done." He then smiles to himself after saying that.

This burning flame of determination will not flicker out inside of L.

Because such a criminal like Tom cannot remain free and L will not fail in capturing Tom as well as getting Tom to face the crimes he has committed to not only his son Mail but to all three of the boys.

One problem is the unknown location or what happened to the bodies of the three.

But all evil will be revealed in the end.

Including the bodies.

It's how justice works.

L just needs to keep working and it will all come together. He's certain of it.

AN:

Sorry for all the jumping back and forth this chapter.

But I hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make hot dogs!

Mello.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

The three are walking along looking around themselves.

Suddenly Nate notices something.

"The psychic."

The other two look.

Melony is there with Andrew and Carol.

"You two go find L." Nate says turning to them.

The three of them stopped walking at some point.

"What are you going to do?" Mihael asks worriedly.

"I'm going to lead them to the forest." Nate explains. "I believe our bodies were dumped there. It'll help if they find our bodies."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Mail asks in worry this time.

Nate shakes his head. "I'll be fine. You go find L." He races away towards Andrew and Melony.

Mihael and Mail watch worriedly for a few seconds then begin running towards the way they believe is the hotel L is at while watching Nate for a few more seconds then turning away to look where they are going.

Nate slows as he approaches the group of three.

Melony stops and stares at him.

Andrew and Carol stop only to look to Melony.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asks.

"The boy…. Only the one." Melony says. "I can only see one. The other two are nowhere in sight."

"Which one is it?" Carol asks feeling anxious.

"The one in white." Melony.

Andrew gasps and turns to where Melony is looking but can't see Nate. "Oh my dear boy." He says under his breath.

Carol, as Andrew seems stuck in a trance of trying to picture Nate standing there since he can't see Nate along with Carol, turns to Melony. "Ask him if he knows where the bodies are."

Melony nods and moves closer to Nate. "Dear boy." She begins. "May you direct us to the bodies locations? Do you know?"

"The general area." Nate responds. "I can take you there."

Melony nods. "Yes." She turns to Andrew and Carol as Andrew snaps back to reality. "He told me he'll take us to the general area. I'm afraid he doesn't know the exact location."

"That's fine." Andrew says. "Once we know the general location all of my group will be there to search in no time. We will find the bodies no matter what." He explains.

Nate smiles at Andrew saying this because he knows it's true.

Tom has no idea what he got himself into by even daring to harm the three let alone kill them.

The Shadows hold them dear, Nate the most but all three boys have a place in every Shadow's heart.

Tom has fucked himself over with this.

"We will follow you Melony." Andrew says.

Melony turns to Nate. "Lead on dear boy."

Nate nods and turns to lead them in the direction of the forest. He jogs and glances back every moment to make sure they are following as the three keep up with no problem.

….

"It's around here." Mail says looking around them as they walk now since they are in the area with the hotel.

"Yeah we know that." Mihael says as his mind works to get the directions to go to the hotel.

The two keep waling as they know they are very close to the hotel.

"There it is!" Mail says with a big grin pointing to the hotel after they turn the corner.

"Let's go." Mihael picks up the pace leading Mail who races to catch up towards the hotel.

Unknown to them some kind of shadowy figure watches them.

"Where's the third?" A small and hoarse voice speaks then the figure turns only to dash off somewhere else away from the two.

…

Nate continues to lead them, taking some different turns when he sees some demons ahead luckily not seen by any as far as he knows, then finally they get to the forest. He skids to a stop then looks behind himself.

The three also skid to a stop.

Nate points to inside the forest.

Melony raises a hand. "In there."

Andrew and Carol look.

"A forest." Andrew says almost thoughtfully. "How old schooled is that!"

"I'll call the others." Carol moves away from the group as she heads away to call the others.

Nate lowers his hand to his side and stays there at the edge of the forest. He can't help but stare into the forest as he remembers the travels he had in it with Mihael and Mail.

Andrew moves closer to Melony. "Melony." He speaks almost softly.

Melony lowers her arm and turns to him. "Yes?"

Andrew looks around a little in front of them as if looking for Nate. "Can you be a messenger between him and me?" He asks as he casts his gaze down still unable to see Nate himself. "I wish to talk to my dear boy."

Melony smiles sympathetically and puts a hand on Andrew's shoulder getting him to look to her. "I'd be honored and glad to." She tells him.

Andrew smiles sadly. "Thank you." He turns to the area in front of them as Melony lets him go only to do the same. "Nate."

Nate turns around to face Melony and Andrew.

"He's looking at you now." Melony informs Andrew.

Andrew moves a little forward as he still slightly searches to try to see Nate. "I'm sorry that I can't see or hear you but…." He slightly glances down. "You know very well how much you and the other two matter to us." He pauses for a moment as Nate nods while Andrew bites his bottom lip.

"He gave you a nod." Melony says a little quietly.

Andrew releases his lip. "Nate… Blood or not. You are my son." He continues as his eyes flicker up to stare forward in hopes he is looking at Nate. "And the person responsible will pay."

"Tom." Nate speaks.

"Tom." Melony repeats.

"Huh?" Andrew turns to look back at her.

"He said Tom." Melony says.

"Oh right." Andrew says as he remembers the name then turns back to Nate. "Right Tom. But….. Are you ok? I mean I know that this was a lot to take in….. Being a spirit… But what I mean to say is…." His eyes flicker down as well as side to side as he tries to find the right words.

A shadowy figure speeds through the trees then stops to peer around one at the three standing there as Andrew continues to talk to Nate with Melony listening so Nate can actually talk to Andrew.

"Even though you may be a spirit I want you to know that you are always free to hang out at the base or anywhere you would have when alive." Andrew says looking up again to ahead of him. "Tom will be caught and he will be severely punished. I will fight for the death sentence." He looks determined. "I swear to you. He will not survive even if I have to wait until he is out of jail in order to kill him. He will burn in Hell for what he has done."

"I'm sure that with the abuse and murder charges that are going to be put on him he will either die in jail or if you do end up getting the death sentence he will be killed there." Nate says.

"His reply is I'm sure that with the abuse and murder charges that are going to be put on him he will either die in jail or if you do end up getting the death sentence he will be killed there." Melony says.

Andrew smiles. "Yes. You are right." He agrees.

Melony glances to the side as she swears she sees something but wonders if it was her imagination as she turns back to Nate.

Nate smiles. "I know my father and family won't let me down."

"He said I know my father and family won't let me down." Melony repeats Nate's words.

Andrew can't help the smile becoming wider. "You've got that right." He responds. "Nothing is going to stand in the way. I won't let it."

Melony's eyes catch something in the corner of her vision that makes her eyes widen. "BOY LOOK OUT!"

Nate turns with a gasp half surprised and half scared but it's too late….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Mihael and Mail race inside of the hotel heading to find L.

"Do you remember the room number?" Mail asks Mihael.

Mihael silently nods. "I'm sure I do."

The two head straight for the elevator.

Slipping inside just in time before the doors closed as the two run through two business looking men.

"Floor 3." Mihael instructs Mail.

Mail starts trying the button.

"Come on Mail!" Mihael yells at Mail as he sees that the business men are going to the top floor which is floor 6.

It'd be pointless to go to the top floor only to have to go back down.

"I'm trying!" Mail yells back.

They are approaching floor 2…..

Mihael sighs and walks past the business men. He takes a deep breath then reaches towards the button. "Focus." He mummers to himself.

Mail pulls back. "Damn it. I can't keep my focus long enough."

Mihael growls in a way to tell Mail to shut the hell up.

Mails mouth flops closed at this.

Mihael turns back to concentrating.

They have reached the 2 floor and now heading for the third.

Mihael pushes the button this time it works.

One of the business men notice the button light up. "Did you push the third floor button?" He asks in a very deep voice.

The other looks to him. "Nope." He says in a flat sounding voice.

The two turn to stare at the lit up button as they try to figure out why it lit up.

The elevator stops and opens on the third floor.

Mihael and Mail rush out as the business men look around just outside of the elevator to try to figure out if maybe someone on that floor pushed the button.

But there is no one they can see as Mihael and Mail dash down the hall.

The doors close and the elevator continues on as if nothing had happened leaving the two men confused.

"Must have been some glitch." The flat sounding business man shrugs with an offer of explanation.

"Yeah." The deep voiced business man nods and keeps telling himself it was just a glitch.

In the meantime Mihael and Mail are heading to L's room as fast as they can.

After all they have no idea how much time they have before Tom starts running or the demons find them in which they will have to run away before they can reach L.

"Almost there." Mihael says.

….

Nate is attacked by a demon but he manages to dart away before they hit the ground.

The demon snarls only to chase after him and grabs Nate by the neck slamming him so his back is against the tree, he's lifted off the ground as well as the demon holds his neck tightly. "You're mine." The demon chuckles. "You're gonna go down to Hell with me. You hear?" The demon leans closer.

"What's going on!?" Andrew demands.

"A demon! It's got him!" Melony gasps in horror.

Andrew pales. "Do something!" He shouts at Melony.

"I've only ever done one exorcism! ONE!" Melony looks to Andrew wide eyed.

"Do something!" Andrew says in fear, demanding and pleading. "Anything! Just save him! I can't see them."

Melony swallows harshly then begins to move towards the demon and Nate.

Nate gasps and struggles trying to get the demon to get off.

As the demon begins to use it's magic in order to drag Nate down to hell that's when Andrew gasps as the two become visible to him.

"Nate!" Andrew gasps and dashes forward.

Melony guesses that Andrew can see them thanks to the demons careless use of its magic accidently allowing the two to be seen. She prepares to do what she can as she grabs a cross from her pocket.

"Get off of him!" Andrew yells at the demon.

The demon turns and hisses at Andrew.

"Andrew!" Melony calls and Andrew slightly looks just in time to see her toss the cross.

Andrew grabs it and slams it into the demon's arm.

The demon screeches as it is being burned by the cross and jolts away letting Nate drop to the ground to escape from being burned by the cross.

Andrew tosses the cross to Melony who moves in quickly to take care of the demon feeling more confidence after watching Andrew run right in to do anything possible to help Nate.

Melony holds the cross facing the demon and begins chanting the lords prayer before shouting. "BY THE NAME OF THE LORD I DEMAND YOU RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

The demon screeches then it melts into the ground disappearing.

Melony lowers the cross very softly panting. "I think that was a newer demon. One still learning. It used it's magic but got careless and let the whole thing become visible." She says to herself.

Andrew crouches beside Nate who moved to sit on his knees hunched over with one hand on the ground and the other on his neck as he pants softly. "Nate." He tries to hug Nate only for his arms to go through Nate. He pulls his arms away.

Nate turns to Andrew. "Andrew." He says then fades from Andrew's view.

Andrew looks around in horror in fear that Nate ended up in Hell anyways.

…

Mihael and Mail keep going until they slow to a stop.

Mihael turns to a door with Mail following. "Here we are."

"I hope we are not too late." Mail says.

"We might be if we don't get moving." Mihael walks through the door.

Mail hesitates and moves closer to the door. He puts a hand through watching it pass through the door as if it wasn't there then he brings his hand out of the door quickly. He looks down in almost thought. "The man I once called father." He mummers to himself. "I have a feeling that I am going to have to face him. Even if it is in an interrogation room or the court room." He looks off to the side while still staring down only to raise one hand to let him look at his fist. "But am I really ready? Am I really ready to face him?" He slowly opens his fist as he continues to stare at his hand. "After all this time…. After all he's done… Can I actually face him?" He stares at his hand in a few moments of silence. His eyes suddenly narrow and he quickly makes a tight fist so tight that his hand is shaking a little from it. "NO! I won't let him have power over me!" He growls to himself. He shouts as his head gets thrown back as well as his fists being thrown into the air with his eyes closed. "I CAN FACE HIM!" There is a few moments of silence as Mail stands there like that as if frozen. He lowers his arms then as his arms get level to his head then his head joins his arms in going down though while his arms go to his sides his head just goes to it's rightful angle. He opens his eyes in fierce determination. "Let's do this." He moves forward and goes through the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

"Father." Nate says watching Andrew. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm still here."

"He's still there." Melony assures Andrew.

Andrew relaxes with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Nate. I can't see or hear you again." He lets Nate know.

"But thank you." Nate says. "You saved me from the demon."

"He says but thank you. You saved me from the demon." Melony says.

Andrew smiles. "I'd do anything for my dear son."

….

L is watching a laptop computer screen. "When the crime first took place many people were not only scared on who could be the next victims if the killer struck again but we thought it was most likely a male who did this with the possibility the killer was female since there was no way to tell the true gender of the killer at the time." He mummers to himself. "However now it appears that the killer, Tom, was male all along." He brings one thumb to his lips. "One thing that bugs me is how could the killer have carried all three bodies out of there before anyone saw him without leaving any trace of where he took the bodies….. I fear we may be looking at a group effort."

Mihael and Mail stand there watching L for a few moments.

Mihael's eyes turn to Mail.

Mail is trying to seem strong but Mihael can see some fear within him that he is trying to hide.

Mihael turns back to L then he begins moving forward towards L as Mail hangs back to watch. He stands next to L then he turns his attention to the laptop. "Here goes." He moves to a crouch then concentrates only to begin typing. "No distractions." He mummers to himself.

L watches the screen as some typing appears on the screen just under L's own typing.

Mihael finishes the address then moves away heading back over to Mail.

L's eyes scan over the address. He lowers his hand with the thumb on his lip down away from his mouth. He reaches towards the laptop and hits the W button for three seconds calling Watari.

"Hello." Watari's voice says.

"It seems that the spirits have spoken. One of them typed an address. Take police there and investigate. I will send you the information." L tells Watari.

"Of course." Watari agrees then the call is ended only for L to type some things then send Watari the information.

Mihael turns away from L. "Come Mail." He says. "It's time we go see if we can find Nate." He walks back to the door going through it.

Mail watches then once Mihael is out of sight he turns to give L one last look before turning to follow Mihael.

…

The Shadows arrived as fast as they could and now they are heading into the woods for a search to try to find the bodies.

Nate and Melony watch as the Shadows head in.

Melony slightly looks to one side to look to Nate. "You have a very nice family." She says.

Nate smiles. "I know." He says almost softly.

Melony turns away. "Well I have another job I need to get done. Andrew will contact me if I am needed again. Good luck boy." She then heads away.

Nate turns to watch her go. "Thank you." He thanks her as she leaves. He turns back to the woods. "Mihael and Mail should have found L by now." He says to himself.

…..

Watari is driving in the lead with police cars following with their lights and sirens on.

However as they approach the location they turn off the sirens as to try to not alert any bad person there.

They pull up in front of the place then get out of the cars only to begin heading towards the building.

Watari looks at it. "Why would they send us here?" He wonders to himself.

Suddenly Tom dashes out from an escape hole only to dash away trying to escape.

"The suspect!" The lead officer here says. "After him!"

Some police chase after him on foot with others climbing into their cars chasing after Tom with their sirens blaring.

Watari watches them go past. "So it was the suspects home." He turns to the building then heads inside to look around himself wondering if there is evidence that might help the case inside the building. He blinks as he finds some bullets for the gun yet no gun. "Oh dear. I do hope he didn't take the gun with him. Someone could get hurt." He glances up. "I should inform L of what's here."

…..

Mihael and Mail are walking along towards the forest hoping Nate is still there.

Neither has spoken.

But really what words are there to say?

….

The Shadows continue on their search for the bodies.

Andrew looks around himself while carefully also watching the ground as he walks.

So far nothing has turned up but who knows how far into the woods the bodies are hidden in.

He just hopes that they will find them soon. He continues on his search feeling a little anxious about finding the bodies since he worries that the bodies might be really well hidden somewhere in these woods. He pauses only to glance in the direction of another who he can see just through the trees.

The other is still looking as he walks.

Andrew turns back to his search and continues. "No matter what the measures we must take we will find the bodies and get the killer taken out by justice. One way or another." He mummers to himself almost under his breath. "No matter how far we have to search or however long. All of us are determined to get justice and right now the one way we can help is by finding the bodies." He balls his hands into fists a little tightly. "So that's exactly what we plan to do. Find the bodies to help get JUSTICE!" He brings one fist upwards in fierce determination. He lowers his fist as he continues his search for any sign of the bodies or where they could possibly have been hidden at somewhere in these woods.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

The police charge after Tom as he continues dashing off down the street as fast as he can.

"Halt!" One of the officers shouts at Tom.

"No." Tom huffs to himself. "I'm not going to jail. Not now. Not ever." He looks over his shoulder pulling out his gun that he used to kill the three boys with only to fire at the officers hitting one. He turns back to where he is going and makes a speedy turn into an alley way.

Two officers stop to help the officer hit by the bullet while the rest continue with the pursuit of Tom.

"I must lose them then skip off out of town." Tom whispers to himself as he continues running with a tight grip to his gun. "You will not catch me." He tries to speed up his running while taking sharp turns sometimes almost sliding past the turns he is going so fast. He keeps trying to get the police off of his tail.

The officers refuse to give up the chase as the ones in cars move to try to block any alley entrances or exits that Tom might try to take in order to escape.

Tom is starting to pant and get tired from so much running. "Damn it how hard is it to get rid of these fucking police off of my tail!?" He continues to run as he starts to push himself just to keep going. "I'll rest when I lose these damn idiots."

….

Mihael and Mail arrive at the forest and Nate is standing there watching the forest.

Mihael picks up the pace while Mail continues walking as if lost in his own thoughts.

Nate turns hearing them approach only to smile. "Mihael. Mail." He fully turns to them.

Mihael slows to a stop just in front of Nate while Mail snaps back to reality at the mention of his name only to rush to join Mihael and Nate.

"How'd it go with L?" Nate asks the other two.

"A success." Mihael smiles. "L sent people to check it out."

Nate nods. "That's good. Then it's all up to them to catch Tom." He blinks then looks to Mail. "Mail? You ok?"

Mail blinks and jolts slightly as he is once again brought back to reality. "Yeah just thinking." He gives his 'haha' smile.

"Somethings bugging you." Mihael says with a demanding look.

Mail sighs softly. "I've just been thinking about how I'm going to face my father….. After all this time…. After all he's done…." He says as he looks down. "I know I shouldn't let him have power over me but…" He slightly glances away. "I just don't know how I am going to go about this." He tells his two friends who are watching him with worried looks.

Mihael moves closer and puts an arm around Mail's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll both be with you when that time comes. We will get justice."

Mail gives Mihael a thanks smile.

Nate thinks he sees something then slightly glances back only to not see anything. "I have a feeling we should get going." He says then turns to Mail and Mihael who turn to him. "The longer we stand here the more likely a demon will find us."

The other two nod in agreement.

"Lets go." Mihael says.

The three begin walking back towards town side by side with Mihael in the middle.

"I want to go to where my father is hiding." Mail tells the other two as he keeps his gaze on straight ahead. "I want to see if they've caught him yet."

"Ok." Mihael nods in agreement with his eyes watching Mail for a few moments then turns back to having his gaze facing forward.

The three head along in the direction of where Tom was hiding.

Unknowingly to them….. Two demons hiding slightly behind two trees peer out watching the three as they leave.

"There they go." One demon says with a slight hiss in its voice.

The other smirks widely. "We follow." It says in a more normal sounding evil voice. "Now that they are together again I have a feeling that this is going to be a delicious adventure." It turns to glance to the other. "Those three souls will belong to master Satan soon enough."

The two demons share an evil laugh then with the more normal sounding voice one in the lead the two move quickly keeping to shadows to follow the three to look for the perfect time to strike while following them without letting them know they are there until it's time to strike.

…

"I see." L says after Watari fills him in over the call about what happened. "I would like a thorough examination of the place Tom called home while being wanted." He tells Watari. "Make sure there is documentation about every single detail. We have to look at everything as if it is important because even a single pencil could become important."

"Of course." Watari responds.

"Thank you Watari." L says.

"It's really no problem." Watari assures L then the connection is cut.

L spends a few moments staring at the screen with one thumb pressing against his lips in almost thought. "Tom will be caught and he will provide answers for us." He says to himself. "Including who helped him with this murderous crime he has committed. He must be caught before he can harm or kill anyone else. That goes for anyone he worked with to commit the crime with. They are a danger to society if not caught before it's too late and they strike again." He turns to a pile of case files and grabs the one on the top.

Might as well do some work done while he waits since he can't really do anything to help search for evidence or catch Tom from where he currently is.

Besides there is more cases he is working on that also have great importance to be solved.

His work seems to never be done with case after case after case. He is glad that Watari gave him a plate of strawberry cake to eat before he went out. He scoops up a bite of the cake with the fork only to eat that bite of cake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"HALT!" An officer yells at Tom. "Freeze where you are!"

Tom keeps running breathing heavily and he notices the police cars blocking some ways out of the alley so he avoids those areas as he continues trying to escape.

One of the other officers picks up the pace to try to catch Tom faster.

Tom turns aiming the gun at the closest officer mostly looking over his shoulder.

Then finally that officer manages to tackle Tom to the ground just in time to make the bullet fly into a wall missing everyone.

Tom's gun is knocked out of his hand.

The officer whips out the handcuffs and quickly puts them on Tom while the other officers slow to a stop since they have apprehended the suspect.

Tom is taken to a police car to be transported to the station while another officer puts on some gloves to pick up the gun to put it in an evidence bag so they can use it to see if the markings on the bullets that is unique to each gun matches the pieces of the bullets found at the crime scene.

Other officers head back to where Tom had been staying in order to begin searching there for possible more evidence.

…..

Mihael, Mail and Nate arrive to the place Tom was staying at just in time to see the police moving about the scene with it closed off with police tape. The three pause at the sight.

"I guess they got him?" Mihael says with a slight tilt of his head.

Mail turns to where Watari is talking to one of the officers.

"Tom has been caught. He only injured one officer who is being taken to the hospital." One of the officers tell Watari. "He will soon be taken to an interrogation for questioning."

Watari nods. "Thank you. L will pleased to hear this. We will continue to monitor the case."

The officer nods.

Mail turns back to the other two. "Seems he will soon be taken to an interrogation for questioning." He tells the other two.

"Then I guess it's off to the police station." Nate turns taking the lead.

The other two glance to each other in almost a silent challenge as each are silently telling the other that they will be the one that gets Nate's affections before they turn away to follow Nate.

The two demons begin to move closer and closer towards the three as they walk.

"My my this is getting interesting." One hisses out.

"We don't have much time left. We must move in soon." The other informs the other demon.

The first one nods and the two continue to stalk closer and closer to the three spirits.

The three seem to remain unaware of the approaching demons.

…..

Watari contacts L as he drives towards the hotel. "L I have good news." He says. "Tom has been caught and will be taken for questioning soon."

"That's good news indeed." L agrees. "We will wait for the results of the interrogation."

"Of course." Watari nods.

"This case is going along smoothly. I contacted Andrew and he informed me that him and his group are looking for the bodies. They followed Melony the psychic who followed one of the three spirits of the boys to the area that they believe the bodies should be in."

"That's good news." Watari says as he slows to a stop at a red light. "If we have the bodies then it will greatly help the investigation and prosecution of Tom."

"Yes." L agrees. "I will be contacting the police soon. I need them to ask about the help Tom received doing the crime. There is no doubt in my mind that this is a team effort. Tom wouldn't have been able to pull this off without help. I will be listening to the interrogation."

"Right." Watari nods. "I will be at the hotel soon." He adds as he begins driving again.

"Alright I'll see you when you arrive." L responds.

The connection is cut.

…..

Mihael, Mail and Nate arrive to the police station and begin looking around for where Tom is being interrogated.

Mihael spots Tom being taken to a room in handcuffs. "There he is." He takes the lead as they follow into the room.

However Mail hesitates just outside the door.

He pauses there for a few moments then takes a deep breath only to follow the other two inside.

The three stand there as Tom's handcuffs are linked to the metal table by another pair of handcuffs to keep Tom from hurting anyone.

There is a few files already placed on the table along with a recorder that looks like it's part radio almost.

An officer settles in the seat across from Tom. "Alright Tom Jeevas." He says. "Lets get this started."

Tom raises his head to glare at the officer while remaining silent.

"You are wanted for abuse and you are the only suspect in the murder of three boys." The officer explains. "Before we start is there anything you wish to say?"

Tom's eyes narrow in anger. "You bastards won't get me prosecuted as guilty for anything." He says.

The officer smirks. "You will be found guilty. You can trust me on that." He then grabs one of the files. "Now. You already have a bounty on your head for the abuse which has enough evidence and proof all on it's own." He explains. "But now you also are being put as a suspect in the case of a murder."

Tom smirks widely and almost laughs. "Ha! You can't prove I had anything to do with whatever murder you are talking about."

An officer brings in a computer in with L already connected so L can listen in on this interrogation.

The officer doing the questioning moves the pictures of the three boys when they are alive to in front of Tom who looks. "These are the three boys."

Tom stares at the pictures only let out a short breathy laugh.

This almost makes the officer narrow his eyes at Tom but he keeps his cool.

"You can explain everything and confess for what you have done or we can make it harder on you especially in court where we will prove your guiltiness of the crimes you have committed."

Tom glares at the officer.

"Tom." L speaks up suddenly and the others turn to the computer he is talking through. "Who are the people that helped you in this crime." He demands.

Tom chuckles before speaking. "I don't kill. I killed nobody." He turns back to the officer who has been doing most of the questioning. "I did nothing wrong."

Mail's hands ball into fists as his eyes narrow in rage.

Something inside of him snaps.

"YOU LYING ABUSIVE MURDERER!" Mail yells.

The words come out of the recorder surprisingly though they are quiet the words are clear.

The people in the room stare in shock at the recorder while Tom stares in horror at it.

"M…..M…." Tom stutters having trouble getting the word out. "M-Mail!?" He gasps in shock and starts struggling in terror but he can't go anywhere. "NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU! I'M GOING MAD!" He continues to struggle.

The two officers that were standing guard move forward to make Tom settle down.

"NO! YOU DIED WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" Tom keeps going in horror.

The officer that was doing the questioning turns to the computer L is watching through as he wonders what L is thinking right now. He turns back after Tom starts to calm down since he is still a little exhausted from trying to outrun the cops. "Now tell us. There is no way you can hide now." He tells Tom. "Tell us everything we want to know."

Tom is silent as he stares at the photos still in horror as if the horror of hearing the voice has shocked him to become mentally a million miles away.

"We need to take a break." L speaks. "We need to wait for him ot come back to reality but we must make sure we continue to record everything he does and says."

"Ok." The officer says knowing that L is right since with the state Tom is currently in they won't get anything from him. He gets to his feet. "We will leave Tom here." He collects the files then saves the recording they have only to start another recording.

With that the officer and the officer carrying the computer leave the room letting Tom stay there staring in horror at nothing now.

Nate and Mihael turn to Mail worried.

Mail is staring down and is slightly panting with his hands still in fists.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Mihael puts a hand on Mail's shoulder. "Mail?"

Mail slightly turns away. "Let's go." He leaves the room going through the door.

Mihael and Nate share worried looks then they follow Mail out of the room with Nate giving a slight glance back in a second pause before turning away joining the other two as they leave the room.

Mail lead them outside and he sits on the ground just outside of the police station.

Mihael and Nate pause just outside of the police station doors watching Mail worriedly.

Thunder powerfully roars in the distance as dark clouds are not too far off from coming to where the three are.

The three know it's going to hit very soon but that's the last thing on any of their minds at the moment.

Mail sighs heavily.

Nate is the first to move as he heads over towards Mail.

Mihael watches for a few moments before following Nate.

Nate settles on one side of Mail. "Mail?"

Mihael settles on Mail's other side not long after.

Another powerful roar of thunder reaches their ears but they still ignore it.

Mail eyes remain staring down at the ground between his legs still silent.

Mihael places a gentle hand on Mail's shoulder. "Hey. Mail. Talk to us buddy."

Mail sighs heavily once again but only closes his eyes without saying anything.

Nate leans a little closer. "Mail. Please. Please talk to us." He says.

Mail opens his eyes half way. "Aden and Ricky."

"Huh?" Mihael raises an eyebrow.

Mail slightly raises his head to look to the approaching dark clouds. "They are friends of my father." He explains. "Whenever I got to see them they were ind to me but they stood off to the side if they were there whenever my father would abuse me." He explains. "I thought I could trust them as I just thought that they were only being kind to me when my father wouldn't know so they don't get banned from seeing me…. However."

There is a flash of lightning then a loud almost earth shaking roar of thunder.

Mail's eyes move back to staring at the ground. "I fear that they helped my father with hiding our bodies. They also cared for my father despite what he did to me." He explains. "Out of all of his friends they were the only two that visited the most often and seemed the closest to my father."

Mihael looks a little sympathetic at Mail while Nate glances away in slight thought.

"If this true then I am certain as well that they helped move our bodies." Nate says.

Mihael glances to Nate when he speaks then turns back to Mail. "Do you know where they live?" He asks just before another roar of thunder is heard.

"No." Mail sighs. "I don't. Father never took me to their house or houses so I have no idea."

Nate gets to his feet. "Then we need to inform the police of this." He says. "Don't worry Mail." He smiles sympathetic to Mail even if the other isn't looking to him. "We will get justice."

Mail smiles softly at those words. "Thank you. My friends."

Both Mihael and Nate smile at this.

….

Tom quivers slightly. "Aden… Ricky…. Did they rat me out?" He asks himself quietly as he is still in horror. "Where are they now? I haven't seen them in forever." He pauses in thought to himself. He blinks as if coming back to reality. "Maybe that voice was only my imagination." He says then tries to nervously laugh it off.

One of the officers monitoring Tom from the opposite side of the one sided mirror almost shakes his head. "It almost makes me wonder what's gotten into that mans mind." He sighs to himself.

….

Mihael and Nate head back inside while Mail hesitates before following.

Nate is in the lead as they look for where the officer with the computer L was speaking through or the officer that was in the interrogation room is now. "Where could they have gone?" He wonders out loud mostly to himself.

They continue to look but then Mail feels like they are being watched which causes him to pause in his step.

Mail spins around looking around in that direction. He doesn't see anything.

Mihael slightly glances back only to stop noticing Mail has stopped as well as turned around. "Mail?"

At the voice of Mihael speaking Mail's name it makes Nate pause and look back as well.

Mail keeps looking around the way he is currently facing. "Must have been my imagination." He says turning to face his two friends.

"What?" Mihael demands.

"I felt someone watching us." Mail explains.

Both Mihael and Nate tense at this.

Mail tilts his head slightly. "What?"

"We have to leave." Nate says. "Now."

Mail looks a little confused. "Why?"

"It seems the demons have found us." Mihael explains as him and Nate begin lightly jogging towards Mail.

Mail's eyes widen and he turns jogging towards the exit along with the other two.

Nate hears some kind of scratching noise behind him so he looks over his shoulder.

Two demons are dashing towards them as black figures with glowing red eyes like some kind of creature from a nightmare.

He faces forward and picks up the pace. "Run!" He warns the other two as he runs past.

Mihael and Mail glance back only to turn back picking up the pace as well.

The three run trying to get away from the demons before they can catch up to them.

"The exit!" Mail calls out pointing towards it.

"Keep going!" Mihael calls out. "Get out of here!"

The three burst out of the building out into the thunderstorm that is pouring rain down like there's no tomorrow. They dash away from the police station with the demons in hot pursuit.

A large flash of lightning flashes in the sky in front of them then an earth shaking thunder roars to life in response to the lightning.

The three continue running as they try to either outrun the demons or lose them by taking sharp quick turns in hopes it'll help to lose the two demons.

….

An officer pokes his head into the room where the one officer is talking to L through the computer. "Sir. The suspect mentioned something about an Aden and Ricky."

"We must follow up on this at once." L says immediately. "I have high belief that those two are the ones that helped him with the crime." He explains. "I have a sixty percent chance that it is."

"Right." The officer that came to deliver the news leaves to go start the look for the two.

"While you guys do what you can here I will also help and try to see if I can track down these two." L tells the officer.

"Thank you." The officer nods.

The connection is cut.

AN:

I am actually basing the weather on the weather that I am currently having where I live. Thunderstorms and hail.

Anyways. Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake.

Mello.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

The Shadows are still continuing to look despite the storm since they are very determined.

Andrew suddenly gets an idea of what might help. He pulls out the radio that they all made sure to have in case of times they don't have time to call for some kind of emergency like now as it'll be easier than phone calls. "We need some dogs." He speaks into it to the others. "As long as they can follow the scent to find them."

"I am closest to an exit." One of the males responds. "I know a friend who is a part of the k-nine unit of the police. I'll call him to bring his dog out here."

"Sounds good. Whoever is closest to Harry's area please widen your search area to include his section." Andrew agrees.

"Rodger that." A girl named Roxy responds.

Andrew puts his radio back then continues his search.

….

A demon is nipping at Nate's heels.

Mihael notices and jumps tackling Nate out of the way just before the demon jumps on him.

"Thanks." Nate says then they get up only to start running away again.

….

Tom looks around himself. "HOW LONG ARE YOU MAKING ME WAIT! I'LL BE INNOCENT! YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME!" He then chuckles to himself.

….

Mihael, Nate and Mail are in an alleyway hunched over as the pant letting themselves take a break since they lost the demons…. For now… they know that the demons will continue to hunt for them and if they get any news about how close the three are to getting justice then they will hunt harder.

"We did good." Mail huffs and flops down to sitting on his butt.

"For now." Mihael says straightening as he mostly has caught his breath.

"Now what?" Mail asks.

"Well there isn't much we can do now." Nate says. "It's all on the police and L now unfortunately. If we head back to the police station we run the risk of being found by the demons. I have a feeling that the demons will be hanging around there now that they know we were there once."

Mihael moves closer to Nate. "Then I guess it gives us time to start trying to win you over again." He says with a smile.

Mail hurries to get up and goes to join. "Yeah."

Nate looks from Mihael to Mail then back before looking ahead as he guesses he should have seen this coming.

…

L is typing away on his laptop as he begins the search for Aden and Ricky. "They live in the city. That much is obvious if they indeed did help Tom with this crime." He says to himself. "The only question is where are they? Though we also have to figure out what their last names are or what they look like in order to find them. That can't be too hard." He continues working now going silent.

The empty plate that once held some cake sits there on the table by the laptop.

…..

The door to the room they have Tom in is opened.

Tom turns to look to it as the officer from before walks in only to close the door behind himself. His eyes follow the officer who walks around the table to where he sat before.

The officer settles into the seat at the same time as placing the files on the table again and stops the recording only to start a new one making note they will need to change the tapes soon since space won't be too much left. He looks to Tom once this is all done. "Ok Tom." He leans forward putting his elbows on the table with his hands up as well as linked to rest his chin on. "Let's try this again."

Tom smirks. "What? Try the useless talking tricks again? Try the stupid ideas again?"

The officer remains looking serious. "You did the stupid acts not me." He says plainly. "It all started when you decided to be an abusive father."

Tom's eyes narrow as he gives a growl.

A trainee officer and the officer helping the trainee are watching this. "Isn't it bad to provoke a suspect that might be dangerous?"

The more experienced officer smiles. "Well he is handcuffed, the guards have a gun and taser each just in case. Plus it is actually good if you use it right."

The trainee slightly turns to the more experienced one. "But I thought it would make the suspect become unwilling to cooperate."

The more experienced smirks at the trainee. "Ever heard of anger makes you stupid?"

"Oh." The trainee says as he gets it now so the two turn back to the interrogation they are watching from behind the one way mirror.

"Tell us the story of what happened." The officer demands of Tom. "Confess to all of your stupid deeds. We are listening."

Tom growls. "How dare you treat me like this!" He snaps at the officer tugging in a frustrated way on the handcuffs.

The officer keeps his cool. "Then I shall question you." He says as he refuses to show being affected at all by Tom's words or anything. "You killed the three because they made you wanted for the stupid decision to abuse your own son making you crave revenge am I correct?"

"You stupid cops don't know nothing!" Tom would have slammed his hands on the table but he can't reach the tables top surface from where he is handcuffed.

"Oh we know everything about you and your stupid choices you made." The officer continues still looking unaffected.

Tom snarls. "You stupid good for nothing cops know nothing!"

"Tom Jeevas." The officer says monotone. "The worlds stupidest abuser and lying murderer. Your own son said that himself did he not?"

Tom starts tugging harshly at the handcuffs. "You shut up!"

"Even your own son can see the stupid choices you made." The officer says.

Tom snarls in rage. "He knows nothing! No shit! Nothing! He's a good for nothing piece of trash!"

"Is that what you told him? Everyday?" The officer asks. "I bet you did call him dumb names like that everyday. You were lucky he was a kid who couldn't see how stupid you are to even be calling someone those names."

Tom's eyes are narrowing as the rage builds up inside him.

"The stupidity of what you have done is all on you." The officer doesn't let up on the other. "There is no one you can try to push this onto. It's all your stupid decision making."

Tom starts to shake like a bomb about to go off.

"Why I wonder just how small your brain is to do such deeds." The officer presses even more.

That's when the bomb finally went off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

"You fucking police know nothing!" Tom snaps. "That stupid piece of trash Mail should have been thanking me for giving him exactly what he deserved! He had to be put in his place that stupid brat making noise and just being such an idiot! The ungrateful rat refused to see I was doing him a fucking favor! So when his stupidity got me in trouble I knew I had to show him how much of a fucking idiot he is along with those other stupid rats he calls his friends that helped him pull off that stupidity! I took the chance and shot them all! They fucking deserve it and will rot in fucking hell for being stupid ass twits! They deserve to rot in hell! Those fucking idiots! Luckily I had my fucking best friends who are not fucking idiots like all of you and those three twits! The three of us took their bodies away because they don't even fucking deserve a fucking burial! Ricky Smith had his car fucking nearby and we were lucky no one fucking saw us! Aden Trot assured me that he would fucking take care of everything as he knew the perfect fucking place to take their stupid fucking bodies to! I went with my fucking intelligent friends who are better fuckers than all of you stupid moronic fuckers! You'll never find their bodies! They are in a place you'll never find them in!" He yells at the officer while speaking as clear as day.

Once done Tom pants a little.

The officer smiles. "Thank you for your confession and help in finding your helpers." He says. He gets the tape then is handed a spare one to continue to record Tom just in case he says anything else they might need. He gathers the stuff then leaves the room.

Tom curses and swears to himself as the officer leaves smirking.

Things went along just as planned.

…

"So you definitely want me." Mail says leaning a little closer with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah right. I'm the one he wants. He is my too gorgeous for words lovely Nate." Mihael retorts at Mail.

Mail turns to look to Nate. "Come now baby. You want to be with a real man. I can give you so much?"

Mihael leans closer and places a hand lovingly on Nate's cheek. "Oh but my dear. There is no way anyone or anything on this solar system that could love you more than I love you."

"Don't listen to that liar." Mail counters. "It is I who love you more than anything ever can."

Nate's eyes continue to flicker back and forth between the two as they try to beat each other in every attempt to make Nate want to go with one instead of the other. He remains silent as he listens for a bit between the back and forth resulting in a few glares passed between the two boys. He looks ahead again but closes his eyes for a few moments only to open them a little over halfway. "Enough now. Both of you."

The two suddenly go dead quiet as they stop glaring at each other to look back to Nate with their affections for him shining in their eyes.

Nate moves out from between them. "Stop acting like two children arguing over the last cookie." He says with his arms slightly crossed over his chest as the two straighten to stand normally as they watch him. He stops and looks over his shoulder to look to the two. "It is not very appealing to be fighting like that."

The two suddenly seem nervous about whether they just ruined their chances with Nate or not.

Nate watches for a few moments as Mihael slightly bites his bottom lip while Mail slightly glances away from anyone.

Both obviously quite worried due to the nervousness of possibly pushing Nate away.

Nate turns around to face the two keeping his arms slightly crossed over his chest. "Are you children?"

"No." Both Mail and Mihael respond.

"Then let's not act like children." Nate responds to that which makes the two slightly sheepishly turn back to Nate. "I am sure you two can handle that right?"

The two brighten a little at Nate's words.

Mihael nods as the spark of determination to woo Nate burns brightly in his eyes.

"Uh huh." Mail decides to respond more verbally but even his flame of determination is like Mihael's burning brightly.

"Good." Nate says feeling more satisfied. "This is not a war that needs to be fought like children. That will get you nowhere." He slightly turns away as he says nowhere.

Mihael moves over to Nate's one side watching his face. "Sorry about that." He says as Nate turns to look to him.

Mail comes over to the other side of Nate. "Yeah sorry Nate." He says as Nate turns to face him.

Nate smiles looking at Mail for the first half of what he wants to say to the two then for the final half turns to Mihael. "I'm glad you both are mature enough to take responsibility for your mistakes. Now. Let's not get into a war. No matter what happens in the end no matter who I choose. We all will still be friends."

Mihael and Mail look up to look at each other then they share a smile.

Yes. There really is no reason to go so far with this that it'll end a friendship they all cherish deeply.

Whoever Nate does pick to be with shouldn't make the three's close friendship be ruined in anyway.

Nate already knows that the two know well that it is actually his decision alone of who he chooses to go with.

"Agreed." The two say as they look back to Nate.

Nate smiles wider and the three share a hug with Nate in the middle only needing to raise his hands to the arms around the front of his torso to return the hug in the gentle way of slightly holding the arms in a slight hug.

….

Andrew looks around himself as he continues to go deeper into the woods.

No radio from any of the members yet which means no sign so far.

Until Harry sends in a radio call.

"Ok. The dog has arrived. I did run back to grab something for one of the boys so the dog will be given the scent. Continue looking just in case." Harry explains.

"Good. Everyone continue." Andrew says in agreement over the radio. "Harry keep close to the dog and let us know if it finds anything."

"Yes sir." Harry responds.

Andrew puts away the radio as he resumes his search for the bodies. He has a feeling that they are so close to finding them that he almost feels like he can almost taste it on his tongue.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

"Someone inform L of the new development." The officer says as he walks by those that were watching. "It is important that we do so."

"I'll do it." The officer who was with the trainee heads off to do just that.

The trainee is left unsure what to do.

"Watch Tom from where you are and report anything you see that might be suspicious." The officer that gave the orders of someone informing L tells the trainee.

The trainee nods with fierce determination in his eyes only to turn to watch Tom.

The officer heads out with that to begin looking over what they have.

They need to get justice for the poor souls of the three boys who were murdered.

The officer asks another officer to help in L's search for the two helpers while he himself works on making sure things will be ready for court.

…

The Shadows continue with their searching.

There is some barking of the dog as they look for the bodies alongside the Shadows.

Andrew isn't sure that the dog will be able to pick up much of a scent if at all but it's worth a chance if it means that they will find the bodies one way or another. He determinedly continues to search for the bodies along with the others. "No way am I giving up. Not now and not ever until we find them." He says to himself in fierce determination.

….

"Now." Nate says as they break the hug. "Lets not stay in one place for too long the demons will find us easier if we do."

"Maybe we should check on how the Shadows are doing?" Mail suggests.

"I think they can handle it." Mihael responds. "How about we just go for a walk?"

"Ok." Both Mail and Nate agree.

"Let's go." Nate says grabbing one of Mihael's hands then grabs one of Mail's hands so they walk side by side with Nate in the middle.

Mihael and Mail gain small blushes on their cheeks but follow as Nate begins walking.

Nate can't help his happy smiling as they walk.

….

The pitter patter slows to a stop.

Andrew pauses and glances up towards the sky. "The storm is over." He says to himself. He then lowers his head only to shake his head closing his eyes tightly. He raises his head to look forward opening his eyes with fiery determination. He continues on his way to keep searching for the bodies. "We must find them."

….

"Why hasn't he come to us or contacted us recently?" One snarls pacing with hands behind their back.

"Settle down. He's probably busy especially with all the commotion going on." Another says to the one.

The one stops the pacing then turns to a third in the room. "Either way we shouldn't delay. Now should we?"

"No. I don't think so." The other also turns to the third in the room. "What about you?"

The third person in the room looks from one to the other.

"What do you think? Should we no longer delay any further?" The other questions further pressing for at least some kind of response.

The third looks between the two that are watching the third almost like hawks. The third swallows harshly. "Please." The third responds almost hesitantly and shakily. "Please let's make this quick."

The other two smirk widely at this very response.

….

"Thank you." L says then hangs up the phone.

Watari turns to L waiting for the other to let him in on who they will be searching for.

"Watari. We need to find any information we can about two people." L says.

Watari quickly makes sure his computer is ready. "Right." He says glancing to L.

"See what you can find with the names Ricky Smith and Aden Trot." L tells Watari.

Watari nods turning to his computer again and begins typing to see what he can find on the two.

L turns to the computer in front of himself that sits beside the bowl of strawberries with a bowl of sugar beside the strawberries. "This case is coming to a close soon." He says under his breath. "Justice will be served."

...

Andrew looks around himself as he continues to search for the bodies alongside the other Shadows members. "Where could they be?" He wonders out loud but pushes onward as the sun begins to peek out from the cover of the clouds brining its warm rays down to the Earth below along with the people that were just before trapped under the storm.

The barking gets louder as he notes in his head that the dog appear to be close by or at least not that far away.

He just continues his search letting the dog do their work letting himself continue on his own work in finding the bodies. "I know that they are around here….." He says pausing in his walking. "I can feel it." He raises a hand to his chest gripping a part of his soaking wet shirt right in the area of where his heart is. "We _Will_ find them." His grip loosens then he slides his hand down gently trailing his hand along his wet clothing until his hand falls to his side. He moves to keep searching.

The sun is now fully out from hiding behind the clouds and shining down completely on the world below hitting everything on that ground below that it can reach with its rays of invisible warmth.

Andrew begins to worry that the bodies had been moved… Until… There is a shout.

"THE DOG HAS FOUND SOMETHING!"

Andrew rushes in the direction of the shout as more shouts come to inform others that the dog found something as he also radios it in telling everyone which direction to go before lowering his radio to pick up the pace. He skids to a stop when he reaches where the dog is. "What has he found?" He questions in a demanding tone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

The dog is digging at a certain place.

Andrew turns to the Shadows that have gathered so far. "We need to dig." He says. "And someone contact the police. We may have found the bodies."

"I'll go." One of the females says then she turns dashing off to do as told.

Andrew looks to the others as more gather. "We need to dig. Now." He turns to Harry. "Go find some shovels."

Harry races off to go find some shovels like he was told.

So the Shadows began digging with their bare hands determined to get to the bodies so they can help the ones that they care about get justice.

…

"L I have found this." Watari says turning his screen to face L who turns to look.

L's eyes scan all of the information on the screen. He nods once done. "Alright. Send out cars immediately. They cannot remain free." He turns back to his own computer.

Watari nods and turns back to his computer as well as turning the screen to send the information to the police so the two men can be taken down then taken away.

…

The Shadows manage to unbury one part.

Andrew jumps up really glad that they did it. "We found them!"

In no time cops were there and the bodies are properly being dug up as well as the area examined for anything that might help.

It is obvious the bodies were laid gently with some small compassion when they were being buried.

The lead cop there goes over to the Shadows that have been told to stand off to the side so they did not wanting to run the risk of ruining anything that could help get justice. "We thank you greatly for your hard work." He tells them slightly swishing his head on instinct to sweep his blonde bangs peeking out from under his hat out of his coral colored eyes. "I can tell by the fact that you are still wet, dirty and tired that you have been looking for a good while. Which impresses me. You have dedication."

Andrew nods. "These three are family."

The rest of the Shadows make sounds of agreement.

The officer smiles. "Well everything will be taken care of from here. It appears the bodies were lain gently." He assures them. "You should go home, wash up and get some rest."

"Will-" Andrew begins but the officer cuts him off.

"I don't want to interrupt but I assure you we will send you a message when the trail will be before the media gets a hold of the date." The officer says. "Now before you go I have a question."

"Shoot." Andrew responds.

"How did you think to look here?" The officer asks. "This is one of the worst places to hide a body since the dirt is not the best for decomposition. So even though the bodies were buried it would be the worst if you want to try to hide any evidence. So we didn't look."

"Well we were lead by one of the boys ghosts. The one closest to us." Andrew says.

The officer looks surprised. "Is that so?" He asks.

Andrew nods. "We used a psychic which helped."

"I see." The officer looks a little thoughtful then smiles to Andrew. "Well thank you. You should go now. Leave it all to us."

Hesitantly the Shadows leave.

The officer watches them go for a few minutes then turns away to turn where the bodies have been found. He frowns. "Well that was unexpected."

"Ricky!" A cop calls. "We need your insight on something!"

…..

"What troubles me the most is Ricky." L says to Watari after a few moments of silence.

"I can understand why." Watari says.

L nods and picks up a strawberry only to dip into the sugar. "I have belief that Tom used him to stay in hiding."

"Yes. It might be so." Watari says.

L eats the part of the strawberry with sugar on it.

….

Andrew is murmuring to himself as he is driving some of the group to their housing unit.

"Andrew?" Tia, one of the females speaks. She died her beach blonde hair pink, has navy blue eyes and is wearing a white t-shirt with a V-neck exposing the top of her cleavage, black leather biker jacket, white wings that have dark grey elastics like a thin backpack to stay one, skinny jeans and black high heel boots that go half way up her leg.

Andrew's eyes flicker to her, who is in the passenger seat, then looks back to the road. "Don't worry about me." He says. "It's just…."

"Yes?" Tia slightly leans forward worried.

Andrew sighs. "It's just something rubs me the wrong way about that cop."

"Oh?" Tia leans back with a smile. "It's because he interrupted you."

Andrew nods. "Yeah. I mean the cops well anyone has ever done that before if they know who I am."

Tia turns to look out the front window. "Well don't get worked up over it. He said he didn't want to."

Andrew clenches his teeth. "Then why did he?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Tia says though she knows that people don't usually interrupt Andrew because for those that know him like the Shadows hold a respect for him and those outside of that group are just afraid of doing it because of him being the leader of a mafia like group.

Andrew grips the steering wheel in frustration. "Well he still rubs me the wrong way. I do not like him."

Tia shares a knowing look with the others in the car other than Andrew.

…..

"I believe that there was a good amount of trainees there." Mail says.

"Well they had better not do something like interrupt Andrew." Nate responds.

"Hm?" Mail and Mihael asks.

"We don't talk about it usually because it never happens. People either respect of fear him enough to not interrupt him. But if word gets around that he doesn't like any cop then well the last time a new cop did that lost a lot of success. The cops are really afraid of Andrew but also do have some respect as well. So his opinion influences them. It's kind of strange that way." Nate explains.

"Why is that?" Mail asks slightly tilting his head.

"Well it's kind of a story Tia once told me, the Shadows used to be like any other gang to the police. However after the Shadows got upset at another gang that has taken out so many of the best of the police force well the two groups clashed. When the police arrived they found the other gang completely defeated as well as their guns having been smashed in half or worse. The Shadows didn't kill any of them but there is rumors that the gang since has been terrified of the Shadows so they stay in prison refusing help to get out as they operate there in prison now. After that incident the police came to not only fear the Shadows to the point they do now but also give respect to them." Nate explains.

"Oh wow. I knew that the Shadows can be strong when they want as they will pour all their strength into what they do which makes them very powerful but I heard about that now only in prison operating gang. They're named the Peril gang because they were so dangerous even the other gangs even feared them." Mihael says as the story makes him remember that.

Nate nods. "Well the Shadows don't really care for other gangs unless you do something to get their attention which if another gang does then it's not a good sign in anyway as the only way for another gang to get their attention is by making them mad kind of thing."

"Yeah I noticed that." Mihael says glad that he got confirmation that what he observed was true. "Well mainly the part about them not caring about other gangs leading me to believe that if the other gangs did get their attention it wouldn't be a good thing."

Nate turns to Mihael smiling. "I figured you would notice."

Mihael smiles back.

"H-Hey." Mail says quickly trying to think of something. "I thought I saw it but I didn't give it much thought."

Nate and Mihael turn to Mail still smiling.

"Yeah. We expected that Mail." Mihael says.

"You prefer to give more thought to things that interest you." Nate says in agreement.

Mail blushes softly so it barely touches his cheeks as he is embarrassed a little since that statement Nate pointed out is very true. "Yeah." He says as it was the only thing he could think of saying at the moment.

The three move on to another topic as they switch to whatever topic came to mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

"What? This can't be." A voice says.

"What?" Another voice asks.

The owner of the first voice looks up to the other voice owner. "We've been tricked all along and we didn't even know it."

The other voice owner gets to his feet. "What do you mean?" He asks in alarm.

"I can't believe we didn't know right away." The owner of the first voice shows the other his computer screen.

The other's eyes widen at this.

…

A heavy sigh comes from a man who steps into his home.

"What a day."

Footsteps move over to the man who shuts the front door.

"Welcome home honey." Another man speaks. "How was your day?"

The first man smiles and wraps his arms around the other man's waist pulling him close to seal his lips over the others for a moment then pulls away to stare into his eyes. "It felt like a long day because I didn't get to see you."

The other man smiles. "You're such a sweetheart." He steals a quick kiss.

"You're my sweetheart." The first man replies smiling happily. "By the way."

The other man hums in question.

"Did your inventions lead you to a way of what it is we want?" The first man asks.

The other man grins. "I think I figured it out around this afternoon. I tried it and I got a few pains but they left about an hour before now." He responds. "I think it worked but I won't know yet."

The first man grins. "Only one way to find out." He scoops the other into his arms bridal style. "Aren't I right Aden?" He purrs.

Aden wraps his arms around the other as he stares into those coral colored eyes he loves so much. "Oh yes Ricky. Please take me. Please let's try it out." His coffee colored hair slightly falls into his purple eyes but he manages to blow it out of his face.

"With pleasure." Ricky places a gentle kiss on Aden's lips. "But you must answer a question."

"What is it?" Aden asks his lover.

"Will you marry me?" Ricky asks deciding to give the ring in his pocket to Aden one his lover is on the bed.

Aden gasps then blushes tomato red. "Yes." He says breathlessly then seems to be able to get his voice back. "Oh hell yes. Of course. I would be more than happy to."

Ricky kisses his fiancée then carries him away to the bedroom.

…..

"This must be handled carefully." A man speaks to a group. "We will be moving in at the morning." He adds since it's so late. "By morning everything will be ready. Be here at the specific time that will be given to you on the file for the plan of attack. There will be detailed descriptions of everything in them alongside with the time. These files must be confidential to you and others in on this but no one else can even know of what's going on. We fear any leaks will lead to a destruction of the whole operation as well as the possibility that the safety of the public will be endangered. So not a word to anyone _and I_ _Mean Anyone_ with the only exception being those you see in this very room. Thank you."

The meeting comes to a close and the people leave getting the files on their way out.

The man looks down. "I hope this goes as plan." He says under his breath. "It's so strange that one of our own just in another section would be the one we are searching for."

….

L continues working on other cases he is currently also working on alongside the murder of the three boys.

It's starting to get late and L reaches over to beside his laptop picking up a piece of strawberry cake on it.

He looks at it for a few moments in thought then picks up the fork neatly placed on the plate scooping off a bite of cake then brining it to his mouth to eat the bite of the cake on the fork. He swallows it and looks back to the screen of the laptop. "This will come to an end."

…..

Ricky is laying there in bed under the covers alongside his fiancée Aden. He sits up letting the blankets fall onto his lap only to look to Aden who is sleeping peacefully next to him. He leans down placing a gentle hand on Aden's head to give a kiss to Aden's forehead. He pulls away with a smile. "Have sweet dreams my beloved." He turns to his nightstand that holds the dimly lit lamp that is still on.

The bedroom is designed based off of the hotel room with the one bed with nightstands on either side.

He reaches for the white book that is next to the lamp picking it up revealing the black tiny rope decoration you see on some bookmarks.

The rope though came loose quite a long time ago so he decided to make it his own by using part of the rope, his favorite large black bead with red dripping all from the top and some glue to keep it together in order to make the rope into a loop holding the bead like a bracelet.

He opens to the spot the artistic skull bookmark is keeping only to begin reading.

Yes it is a peaceful night.

After about an hour or two of reading he puts the bookmark into place before closing the book then putting it back onto the nightstand.

He turns off the light then shifts turning his back to the nightstand to face his fiancée as he maneuvers himself back to laying down. He lays there watching the peaceful sleeping face looking right at him that make him drift into the land of sleep.

The next morning…..

Aden groans softly as he begins to awaken only to blink his eyes open to halfway finding himself facing Ricky's sleeping face. He smiles as if quietly thinking to himself 'yay' in his mind. He slides closer to Ricky almost in a playful teasing way until he is snuggled against Ricky.

Ad if on instinct Ricky puts one of his arms over Aden's torso close to his waist.

Aden smiles lovingly then he closes his eyes content to just be in Ricky's arms.

Suddenly there is a loud bang that makes both Aden and Ricky's eyes jolt open in surprise.

They both sit up quickly only for Aden to slightly try to hide behind Ricky.

Ricky turns to Aden. "Get your clothes on babe."

Aden gets up and quickly grabs the outfit he was wearing before. He glances back seeing Ricky putting on a casual outfit that was the quickest to get. He turns back and finishes changing.

"I want you to stay here but if you want to come but stay behind me." Ricky instructs.

Aden nods and the two begin moving.

Ricky opens the door while Aden pauses at the middle of the foot of the bed standing there watching.

Ricky slightly glances over his shoulder before focusing. He reaches for the doorknob and he grips it.

The suspenseful moments almost seem to tick by as each second almost feels like an hour.

Ricky opens the door and quickly aims his gun to outside the door.

Another person, a cop in a bullet proof vest with other cops in bullet proof vests hurrying to make sure the area is secure as well as to help getting what they came for, also has his gun raised.

The two are ready to strike.

_BANG._

AN:

Sorry lots of jumping around in this chapter I am purely exhausted to be honest. More tired than normal yet I'm not actually sure why.

Anyways…..

I hope you are enjoying though.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

Ricky pants softly as he watches the cop falls back as his ear is grazed by the cop's bullet. He turns to his fiancée who is still safe making him sigh with relief as he ignores his stinging ear. He turns back to the cop on the ground only he notices more cops coming their way before he looks to the cop on the ground.

"Ricky! Look out!" Aden calls out in a panic but his warning came too late.

Ricky is tackled and the gun knocked away from him as the cop that had gotten shot, in the bullet proof vest as Ricky hurried to shoot to protect Aden, tackles Ricky.

"RICKY!" Aden shouts and starts running for his fiancée but two cops quickly move in stopping him as they try to restrain him while he struggles wanting to get to Ricky who is being held down.

The two are arrested in the house and placed in different cars because they don't want to risk anything.

The house was sealed off allowing officers to take a look around to see if they can find any evidence that will help in the case.

"Aden!" Ricky is struggling to look back as well as around himself trying to find out where his fiancée is as well as if he is ok. "Where is my Aden!?" He demands turning to glare at the cop driving. "Answer me!"

"In another car." The cop says refusing to look at Ricky as he just doesn't want to believe that any cop would go out to help murder.

Ricky clenches his teeth. "He'd better not be harmed." He growls to the cop that is driving.

The cop begins to wonder why Ricky is worrying when Ricky should know everything about what is going to happen.

The best explanation he can come up with is that Ricky is forgetting it as he panics about the safety and wellbeing of his beloved.

…..

Watari comes into the room with a some strawberries with sugar for L. "There is a message from the police department." He says as he puts the strawberries and sugar next to L's laptop. "It seems Ricky and Aden have been taken into custody."

"That's good news." L hums as he reaches for a strawberry only to dip it into the bowl of sugar. He raises it and takes a bite from the sugar coated part of the strawberry.

….

"Sir." A cop comes over to the superior who turns to the cop. "You may want to see this."

The superior follows the cop downstairs into the basement where there lays a heavy looking brownish tan curtain or sheet covering something.

The cop with gloves kneels down and carefully moves the thing covering the object which shows to be a human being.

The man is obviously dead with his eyes only slightly open and there is blood that seemed to have spilled out from his open slightly wide mouth. His neck has some kind of rope collar around it but it doesn't appear to be tight enough even though there is bad bruising as well as rope burns.

"We have nothing about who the man is or what happened to him yet." The cop explains as the superior crouches down beside the dead body. "But it appears that this basement has been used to invent and experiment with different things but we have not been able to figure out what it is they are inventing for yet."

The superior nods. "Well with the marks on his neck allows to let us know he was tied somewhere and he struggled." He says mostly to himself.

"But this man was just left to lay here under this thing. There wasn't the same remorse as with the other three shown as if they just kind of put him down somewhere then covered him." The cop points out.

"Well if Tom knows Aden and Ricky quite well it is more than likely that they knew Mail. Which is why they seemed to show a lot more respect with the three's bodies compared to this one that seems to be just left to lay here until they find a place to dump it. While with the three they at least knew Mail before he left his father so they probably had more remorse so they wanted to give them a more proper burial. However with this man they may have used him in whatever they are making or trying to do. He probably was a failure so they may have just been deciding where to dump the body or there is a chance they wanted Tom to kill the man but Tom didn't contact them so they took care of him instead. This man can't have been dead for longer than Tom has been in custody." The superior says. "That's what it looks like to me But." He stands up. "Right now all we can do is speculate."

The cop nods. "Yes."

The body is once again covered.

….

Mihael, Mail and Nate walk around a park that is so peaceful and nice.

Nate turns his gaze upwards towards the sky and a cool breeze comes by making his hair along with his clothes flutter in the breeze for the minute it is passing by. "It's so peaceful here." He says and a few seconds after the other two stop walking and turn to him is when the breeze dies down to nothing.

"It is." Mihael agrees.

"Quite." Mail also agrees this time turning to a mother and young child having a picnic not far from them but still a fair distance away.

Nate lowers his head to look to his two friends and his eyes meet with Mihael's before Mail turns back around. He begins walking and rejoins the group so once he is back with the other two the other two begin walking along with Nate once again.

"What if we visited the police station and see how far the investigation is going and if we are going to be freed from having to watch out for demons all the time?" Mail asks.

"I'm a little hesitant but I am curious." Mihael admits.

"Then let's go." Mail runs out in front of them grabbing one arm for each of his two friends then hurries along leading them away back towards the police station.

The three arrive and hide in an alley peering out.

"So many demons." Mihael hisses out through clenched teeth. "The place is crawling with them."

"It's a death trap right there." Mail whispers in agreement.

"It is starting to look like if we even approach it we are more than certainly going to go to Hell." Nate whispers.

The three pull back into the alley all turning to each other now.

"So now what? How are we going to get in?" Mail questions in a whisper as they kind of huddle together in a circle bending over with their hands on their legs just above their knees instead of wrapped around each other as they try to decide what to do.

"There really isn't a way in." Mihael responds. "We'll need to abandon this for now and possibly come back later with hope that everything will at least be cleared up enough for us to even try to approach the building."

"That or if something happens to distract the demons making them leave to some other place making it become cleared up." Nate adds.

"Hmmm….."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven:

AN:

This chapter contains one of the things that some people may not like.

It does have something to do with yaoi but I will not give any more details.

If you don't think you'll be able to handle it no one is forcing you to continue.

This is the best warning I can give without revealing anything.

Mello.

Mail peers around the corner as they have made it to the area that they went to after Mail explained an idea he got.

"I'm not so sure about this." Nate says as he is behind Mail with Mihael being behind him. "This is just so risky."

Mail moves back from around the corner and looks behind himself to the other two meeting eyes with Nate. "Do you want to get in or don't you?" He asks.

Nate looks over his shoulder to share an uncertain look with Mihael.

"Are you two in or not?" Mail asks.

The two turn back to Mail now with determined faces.

"You really think that we are going to let you do something kind of stupid and really risky all on your own?" Mihael questions with a slight snort.

Mail's face brightens as he grins at that response. "Great then let's get started."

The three move so now they all can peer around the corner.

Mihael at the bottom, Nate in the middle and Mail on the top.

They check out the area for any demons.

As far as they can see there is about two demons looking around.

"Alright two. That is a pretty safe number." Mail says in a hushed tone.

"It's better than facing against like five." Mihael says in agreement also in a hushed tone.

"Less chance of us getting trapped." Nate adds his own agreement in a hushed tone as well.

Mail smirks. "Let's do this." He moves around the other two after moving back as to not run over them.

The other two do the same and follow him out.

"Hey!" Mail calls waving his arms in the air to get the demon's attention.

The two demons turn in surprised attention then they growl before dashing towards the three.

"RUN!" Mail lowers his arms only to turn and begin dashing away.

Mihael and Nate turn and begin running as well.

"I really hope this works." Mihael says.

They keep running and turn corners as they try to lose the demons.

Mail glances back but sees the demons quickly turn a corner before running fast enough they just might catch up. His eyes widen and he turns to where he is going as he pushes himself to run faster.

Seeing Mail react this way Mihael and Nate also push themselves to run faster as they try to lose the demons.

Up ahead there is three ways to go.

Right, left and straight ahead as the straight ahead faces in the north direction.

"Split up." Mail says to the other two even though they would already know that it is going to be the best idea to split up. "We'll meet up at the destination."

That is all he has to say before they split up.

Mail keeps running forward.

Mihael turns left.

Nate turns right.

The demons skid to a stop to look around themselves trying to decide who to go after since there is two of them to the three boys.

One demon growls at the other then that demon dashes down the same way Mail went.

The other demon looks from the direction Mihael went and the direction Nate went until it dashes down in the direction that Nate went in.

Mail glances behind himself only to spot the demon. "Fuck. Guess I'll need to lose him." He hisses to himself as he turns to where he is going. He makes a sharp turn almost skidding so much that he almost loses his balance however he then continue dashing now around the corner. He spares a glance back only to see the demon skidding into the other part of the alley that is directly across the part of the alley that Mail is running on that splits the path that Mail took into two parts. "Ha!" He grins then takes the closest turn as he goes in a random pattern turning down random turns to make sure he loses the demon. "Time to go meet the other two."

…..

Nate ducks down into a small space between some garbage bags and dumpster as he is well hidden there. He sits there watching the way out with the corner of his eye to not alert the demon of where he went.

The demon turns into the part of the alley Nate is hiding in but doesn't notice that Nate went into hiding as it dashes continuing down the alley.

Nate waits for a little bit to make sure it is gone before peeking out confirming that the demon is gone. He gets out of his hiding spot then goes in the opposite direction the demon went in.

…

Ricky sits there in the interrogation room with his hands handcuffed that has another pair of handcuffs connecting the handcuffs on Ricky to one of the tables legs as Ricky sits there just staring at the table top.

"Are we ready?" One of the officers ask the others that are on the other side of the two way mirror.

"Yes." Another officer confirms.

Ricky looks up as two officers holding a file enter the room. His eyes narrow in a warning glare.

The door is closed and the two officers sit at the table across from Ricky as the file is placed on the table.

"You know how this is going to go so lets cut to the chase." One officer says folding his hands together on the table top as he looks at Ricky.

"You hurt Aden and I will personally kill you." Ricky growls as he decides to not answer any questions that might be used as evidence.

Meanwhile….

Aden looks around himself in slight fear as he remains alone in the room. He is sitting at the table handcuffed exactly like how Ricky is. He turns to look at the table top as he tries to take deep breathes to calm himself.

"He's pretty nervous." An officer says as they watch Aden on the other side of the two way mirror.

"First time can be very intimidating for some people." A female officer responds.

"Well we should head in and begin." The male officer leads the female officer into the room while just like with Ricky two other officers stay behind the two way mirror.

Aden's head whips to look to the officers in slight fear as they enter the room.

The door is closed by the male officer while the female officer goes over to the table setting the file onto it as she sits down across from Aden who watches her.

The male officer comes to sit next to the female officer as the female officer begins.

"Alright Aden. We need to ask you questions and you need to answer us." The female officer opens the file.

Aden blinks a little slowly as he just kind of stares at the female officer.

"First question." The female officer grabs the pictures of the three boys.

Aden looks down to his lap and slightly mumbles something.

The female officer pauses and looks up back to Aden. "I'm sorry what was that?" She asks.

"I don't feel good." Aden says as he tries to take deep breaths even closing his eyes.

The female officer is put on alert at this then she turns to the male officer only to gesture her head in the direction of the small trash can in the room.

The male officer goes over to it taking it then bringing it over to Aden. "Here. IF you need it." He lets go of it placing it next to Aden who glances to it.

A few seconds after Aden leans over throwing up into it.

"I didn't think you were that nervous." The male officer says glancing away.

The female officer studies Aden's face then gets to her feet quickly. "No." She says getting the male officers attention. "This is something else." She says. "It would be best if we had a paramedic take a look at him."

"Right." The male officer leaves the room to make sure that it is done while the female officer stays to help Aden in anyway that she can.

One of the officers watching brings a box of tissues for Aden and with a thank you the female officer takes one of the tissues only to gently wipe Aden's mouth as he seems to be done.

The bag in the trash can is taken out by one of the officers and disposed of while a new bag takes its place as the trash can is kept beside Aden.

A little later paramedics arrive and one examines Aden while the other stands waiting.

The paramedic examines Aden doing some tests then looks at the final test before nodding as if it has confirmed what he has already suspected.

"Is everything alright?" The female officer who stayed in the room to watch asks.

The paramedic turns to the female officer. "Well it isn't anything serious." He responds.

"What is it?" The female officer asks knowing that something is up by the paramedics wording.

The paramedic smiles. "He's just pregnant."

AN:

Yes it is Mpreg. I'm sorry I couldn't reveal that earlier but I didn't want to give any spoilers.

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight:

"What?!" The female officer gasps in surprise.

Aden's face brightens. "It worked!" He says very happily. "All of my work finally payed off!"

The paramedics pack up while the one that looked at Aden explains.

"We have had a very very rare case of males being pregnant before but it comes along so rarely that we almost never come across it. Some males are just born in a rare way that allow them to carry children."

"Well judging from his words I doubt that he was born with that trait." The female officer says.

Aden can't stop grinning. "Of course. This is what all my inventions have been for. I have always wanted to carry Ricky's child and now my dream has come true. Someone needs to tell Ricky! He'll want to hear about this!"

The female officer looks a little uncertain.

Now with this new development they need to be careful to not cause any danger to the unborn child on top of Aden himself.

….

Andrew's phone rings and he reaches over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Andrew. We got Tom's accomplices." The officer on the other side explains. "One is an officer that is reported to have spoken to you after the finding of the bodies."

Andrew growls slightly. "The one that interrupted me. I knew that there was something off about that man."

"Yes. We are gathering anything left to gather and the case will be taken to court tomorrow. So tomorrow we will have a sentence." The officer says. " You are free to come to watch this play out."

"You can expect us there. When?" Andrew says.

"Three in the afternoon." The officer responds. "At the Midtown justice court building."

"We will be there." Andrew confirms.

…

Nate looks around himself as he arrives at the meeting area.

No demons inside.

"It worked. The demons were distractedly lured away from this area." He cautiously heads inside the police building only to wait at the front lobby as he glances around himself then he spots Mihael just arriving as he comes through the front doors.

Mihael smiles and heads over to Nate. "I'm glad you are ok." He says. "I knew you could do it."

Nate smiles. "You too." He responds.

Mail enters the building. "I'm here!" He says with a silly grin on his face.

Mihael turns his body to face Mail who is a little behind him. "Your plan worked."

"Yes it did." Mail fist pumps the air.

"Well we should check out how things are going." Nate says.

Mail moves closer to Nate. "Yes of course."

Mihael glares and lets out a low growl at Mail trying to warn him away from Nate.

"Come on you two." Nate says as he takes the lead down deeper into the building.

The other two follow Nate with now curious looks on their faces.

The three walk along until they arrive where Ricky and Aden are being held as they are close to each other yet they just don't know it since they can't hear anything outside of the rooms they are in.

"You held remorse when you buried those three boys." An officer interrogating Ricky says. "Correct?"

Ricky stares in a glare at the officer. "I have a conscience." He responds.

"Seems they found the two." Mihael says.

Mail nods. "Yeah."

The three continue until they arrive at where Tom is being held.

There is an officer standing guard at the door on the inside of the room.

There is no other officers in the room since there is two officers outside of the room being there just in case something comes up.

Mail blinks as an idea comes to his mind. "I have an idea."

Mihael raises an eyebrow.

About a minute later Nate and Mihael are following Mail into the interrogation room passing by the two officers with ease.

Mail closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath then he walks right into the guard.

The guard jolts and his eyes widen with a gasp for a moment.

Mihael and Nate watch.

The guard stares down then Mail is thrown out of the body.

"It was a valiant effort but I think you'll need more practice before you can do that." Mihael says as he helps the other to his feet.

"It's a little tiring." Mail admits.

Mihael turns to look to Nate. "Well I say that we should…." He trails off when he sees Nate isn't there. "Where'd Nate go?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tom questions eyeing the guard.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The guard says going back to guarding as he tries to convince himself that he didn't feel another spirit inside of his body.

Mihael and Mail look around but there is no Nate in the room. They leave the room and find Nate looking at a file on a chair outside of the interrogation room.

"Nate." Mihael sighs in relief.

Nate raises his head. "Sorry I left just after Mail failed but I wanted to check something."

"It's ok." Mail says feeling embarrassed about that.

"What'd you find?" Mihael asks as he and Mail approach Nate.

"It looks like the trail is tomorrow." Nate reports.

Mail's eyes widen. "That soon?! Then we have to get going and get some practice then rest before the trail comes around! Nate you can take us to where they will be holding the trail tomorrow." He takes the lead as the three head out of the building to get some practice possessing someone then get some rest just in case they need to do it at some point.

They make it to a park and they look around themselves until they find a family a little apart from the others. They move in and pause once they reach the family.

"Alright here we go." Mihael says feeling nervous. He closes his eyes for a few moments taking a deep breath.

Nate is the first to move as he moves towards the mother. He disappears inside of her body making her pause.

Mihael opens his eyes and he keeps his focus that he has gathered as he enters the father.

Mail is the last to move as he pauses for a few moments longer to try to get a good concentration then he moves into the eldest of the two children.

There is a few moments of being frozen for the family except the youngest child who doesn't see anything wrong with his family as he plays with one of his toys.

Then the mother and father blink as if snapping back to reality.

The two look around then the mother looks down raising her hands to look to them.

"It can be done." The mother gasps as she is under the control of Nate.

"We did." The father who is under the control of Mihael says looking happy.

The child Mail has possessed seems to snap back to reality then the female child that is under Mail's control looks down at her hands. "Wow. This feels so cool." She clutches her hands into light fists. "It's so cool to be in power. It feels like I can do anything!" She looks up to grin at the other two that are possessed.

The parents who are also possessed turn to the female child who is possessed as well giving her a smile.

However not long after the three boys move out of the bodies letting the three people blink back to reality as themselves again.

"That's tiring." Mihael huffs slightly as they sit there on the grass behind the family.

"At least now we have an idea on how we can do it." Nate points out.

"True." Mihael says. "So now we can only hope that we can do it again if the time comes."

"Well we have until tomorrow to rest up." Mail says.

"As soon as we can get up we are going to go rest at the Shadows base." Nate says.

The other two nod in agreement as they ignore the family that is trying to figure out what just happened.

It all goes down tomorrow.

The three gather some energy for a few minutes then they head to the Shadows base getting some rest before the big day tomorrow. They'll need their strength in order to be there awake enough to find out for sure if they will get justice after all.

AN:

I'm trying not to rush things yet I am trying to not make it boring.

I hope I am doing good.

Hope you are enjoying and I hope that you will give me a review but flamers will be used to make brownies.

Mello.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine:

It's the day of the trail.

The trail is about to start.

The Shadows have arrived as they are there though they kind of have to have some stand on the sides with the wall.

There is some other people who maybe knew Tom or just want to watch this trial are also there.

Mihael, Mail and Nate are also there staying close to the Shadows as they already know that they can be seen right through by living people. They are standing on the side with the isle leading to the doors on either side of the seating.

Tom sits in one part of the cage that is meant to keep dangerous criminals from possibly attacking someone.

Beside him is Ricky with Aden being beside Ricky as between each of the three of them there is bars to separate them.

Ricky and Aden are holding hands through the bars as they remain close.

"Are you alright?" Ricky asks scanning his fiancée's body to make sure that his love is unhurt.

Aden nods. "I am." He assures Ricky. "But you'll never guess what I found out."

Ricky looks back to Aden's eyes. "What is it my love?" He asks.

Aden's face shines with happiness. "I'm pregnant."

Ricky looks surprised then really happy. "Oh Aden that is so wonderful." He says and he knows that the prison will be slightly different for Aden if they end up there since Aden is pregnant.

They wouldn't want any harm to come to the unborn child obviously.

Aden grins and nods to Ricky's words of happiness.

The judge calls for the trail to begin.

Ricky mummers comforting words to Aden.

"Is both sides ready?" The judge asks.

"Yes your honor." The lawyer that will be defending the three men says.

"I am also ready your honor." The officer who will be opposing the lawyer who is defending the three criminals.

"Then let's begin this." The judge says. "Let me hear what you have."

The lawyer leans very slightly forward. "I would like to start your honor." He says.

"Aright." The judge says.

"I would like to start by saying that the truth of the matter will be revealed." The lawyer says choosing his words carefully.

"Do you have anything to say?" The judge turns to the officer.

"I would like to say that we will show the truth of the crime. Tom is the shooter that came to be known as the ghost shooter." The officer says.

"Alright. I would like to hear a more detailed explanation about the accused crime." The judge says.

The officer nods. "Gladly your honor." He says. "The crime is the murder of the three boys Mihael Keehl, Nate River and Mail Jeevas. Mail is Tom's own son who was abused by Tom." He begins. "However the abuse is not the crime being looked at." He adds. "Tom murdered these three. One of our own was up late looking at the bullets found to compare them to bullets from the gun found after arresting Tom." He hands the paper showing the picture of comparing the bullets fired from the gun and one removed from one of the bodies.

The judge looks at it closely then nods. "They are the same."

"Yes. Tom is the one that killed the three boys." The officer says. "We have more evidence of this." He takes out a tape. "We have a confession."

"I would like to listen to this confession." The judge says putting the pictures down in front of him as he looks back to the officer.

The officer presses play on the confession.

Nate moves in front of Mihael and leans back now leaning his back against Mihael's chest.

Mihael looks down only to meet Nate's eyes.

Nate is smiling as his eyes meet Mihael's.

Mihael smiles then wraps his arms around Nate just above his waist.

Nate closes his eyes happily and he raises his hands to gently rest one on top of one of Mihael's hands with the other on Mihael's arm.

Mail watches this then he smiles a little sadly but despite his sad feeling of losing the battle for Nate's love he will be happy for the two that he cares about. "I hope you two will be happy forever." He says mostly to himself.

The confession tape ends.

The judge nods. "Hm. This does prove that Tom is the one who killed the three."

"Yes it does." The officer agrees.

"How are we sure that this tape is the real deal?" The lawyer questions.

The officer offers it towards the judge. "You can examine it to your heart's content. I assure you it is the real deal."

The tape is taken up to the judge who looks at it.

The judge nods. "Yes. This is the tape that is only used in interrogations." He says.

"They could have made it up." The lawyer points out. "How can we be sure they are not deceiving the court!?"

"We planned for this and we also brought the recording of the confession." The officer responds to the lawyer's demands of proof.

"Get a TV in here. We need to look at the recording." The judge says.

So the TV is brought in and the recording of the confession is shown.

The judge nods. "Both of these items will be taken as evidence." He says once the tape is stopped after the confession since the judge speaks at that point.

Suddenly Melony leaps to her feet out of her chair.

"Melony." The judge says recognizing the psychic as he knows her. "Melony my friend what has gotten into you?"

Melony looks around with unfocused eyes. "It still worked." She says.

"Melony?" The judge says in fear for his friend.

Melony moves out of the viewing area and to stand a little in front of the judge.

"Melony this isn't you." The judge says.

"Of course it's not." Melony says then she turns to Tom. "Hello father. No. You don't even deserve to be called father." She says.

Tom's eyes widen. "M-Mail!?" He gasps.

"I was wondering if you had still remembered me or had forgotten me over time after you killed me." Melony who is possessed by Mail says as people begin murmuring in almost fear.

Tom begins to shake in fear. "This isn't happening…. This is a cruel joke."

"Oh it isn't a joke." Melony who is being controlled by Mail says. "This is very real."

"Mail is it?" the judge speaks knowing well Melony's abilities are real and knows how Melony acts.

Melony being controlled by Mail turns back to the judge.

"Are the other two with you?" The judge asks.

Melony or well Mail nods. "Yes."

Two Shadows members step forward after sharing a glance.

"We would like to offer our bodies to be used by Mihael and Nate." The female of the two says.

"We cannot do this for very long." Mail explains as Mihael and Nate move to possess the bodies offered to them. "So we will cut right to the chase." He points to Tom. "He is the murderer. We can confirm that."

Mihael and Nate blink as they are now in control of the bodies offered to them.

"We only saw so much but what we do know for sure is that Tom there is the one that murdered us." Mihael speaks as he is possessing a male's body with Nate in the female's body.

"Though we are sure that after hearing and watching the confession we know that the other two did indeed help with the hiding of our bodies." Nate adds.

Mail starts to feel exhausted. "Yes. We swear we are not lying. Tom truly is the killer you are looking for. He killed the three of us in the same area. Just thought I'd confirm that." He then exits Melony's body letting her blink back to reality as herself while Mail lays on the ground completely exhausted.

It takes quite a bit of energy to possess a body.

"What?" Melony glances around. "Why am I here?" She turns and notices the exhausted Mail then it all makes sense to her. "Oh I see now." She says even though no one else except for Mihael and Nate seem to be able to see Mail.

"I did it!" Tom suddenly calls out. "I plead guilty! I killed them!"

Mihael and Nate smile at this then they exit the bodies they were possessing.

The two Shadow's members blinking as they come to reality as themselves again.

"Alright. Tom's case is finished. Tom Jeevas is guilty of the crimes he has committed." The judge does his bang to make that official so with that Tom is taken away since his sentence has been handed down as he will be spending time for abuse as well as for murder. "Now on to Aden and Ricky." He says as the people who had been possessed return to their seats.

"These two helped to hide the bodies yet there will need to be another trail for the body found in their home." The officer says. "For now I swear we will focus on their involvement in the murder of the three boys."

The judge nods. "Make sure you do."

The officer nods. "Of course your honor." He says in assurance. "We examined their home for any clues and we came up with one thing found in the car that confirms it." He holds up the evidence bag. "We found a strand of hair. One that was left behind after the two did their best to clean the car of evidence." He says. "Along with Tom's confession this is the evidence that proves that the two helped in hiding the bodies." He says as he picks up a paper. "This paper is the result of the DNA testing that was done late last night." He adds. "It matches Mihael's DNA."

The evidence is brought up to the judge who examines it.

AN:

I swear I suck at court scenes. I hope that it wasn't too horrible so far.

The story is not yet finished but it almost is.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty:

AN:

There is one disturbing scene in this chapter.

You have been warned.

Mello.

"How can we be sure that Tom didn't say that my two clients were a part of all this to get some blame shifted off from him?" The lawyer questions standing tall. "How can we be sure that Tom is even reliable!? He's an abuser and on top of that a murderer!" He keeps talking. "How are we sure that he isn't lying to try to drag my clients down with him!?" He is continues to stand tall. "I want hard proof that my clients took any part in this!"

"If it would make the court happy we can do a lie detector test." The officer says with confidence.

"I would like to have this test done." The judge confirms as he even nods. "If it is proven that they helped in hiding the bodies they will be given their proper sentence."

Aden suddenly bursts out crying in pure guilt. "I can't take it! I never wanted things to happen the way they did! The two of us never wanted those three poor children dead." He cries as Ricky tries to comfort his fiancée the best he can through the bars. "We buried the bodies because we knew if Tom did it they wouldn't get anything close to the burial that they deserved. They did nothing wrong!" He sobs.

Ricky rubs Adens back as he is reaching through the bars to do so. He turns to the judge. "He speaks the truth." He says just wanting to comfort his fiancée but knows that there is no reason to hide it any longer. "It was my idea to do that. So please have mercy on my dear Aden and our unborn child."

There are gasps then mummers in the audience while Ricky turns back to Aden to comfort him.

"It's ok sweetie." Ricky says in a gentle tone. "It'll be ok." He continues to rub Adens back. "Please don't cry sweetheart." He continues to try to comfort Aden.

"My this took an unexpected turn." The judge then closes his eyes for a moment after speaking in slight surprised. "The test no longer needs to be held." He opens his eyes with a professional look on his face. "In light of this very honest confession I find them guilty." He does his bang to make it official.

Mihael, Nate and Mail have managed to stand back in their original positions and with the news of this makes smiles appear on their faces as Mihael and Nate are holding hands with Mail being on the other side of Nate.

"We did it." Mail says a little breathless. "We got justice."

"It wasn't just us but we had the help from the land of the living." Nate adds raising his free hand to twirl some of his hair.

A beam falls down upon the three of them that feels warm and nice to be in.

The three turn and look up to where the light is coming from finding it is coming from something that almost looks like a spot light

"It really happened." Mail gasps almost like he is trying to find his breath again though he seems to catch his breath a little after.

Nate shifts feeling a little nervous as this will make their lives change as they will no longer have to worry about running from demons or wondering if they are going to get justice or not.

Mihael notices this and gently rubs his thumb on Nate's hand to try to assure his love.

Mail had turned and watches the two as Mihael assures Nate. He smiles then he gently nudges Nate causing the other to fall to lean against Mihael.

Nate turns to look to Mail who just smiles to him. He smiles back then turns to Mihael who is also smiling.

Mihael swoops down and steals a quick kiss before nuzzling Nate's cheek.

Seeing this makes Mail smile even more.

The three of them are lifted into the air and head to where the light is coming from.

Melony is smiling as she watches this. "There they go." She says. "They are free. They are free and are off to heaven."

The Shadows all smile as they are all glad to hear such good news.

Aden smiles and sniffles thanks to Ricky he managed to calm down at least for the most part. "I'm glad. Those children did nothing wrong. They deserve to be in heaven."

No one could have agreed more.

And so justice was served for the three souls.

In the second trial it became confirmed that the body found in Ricky's and Aden's place was indeed used for the inventions to try to get Aden be able to have a child but after Tom didn't contact them they killed the test subject themselves.

They both are still in jail along with Tom.

Aden is treated slightly different since he is pregnant since the prison doesn't want anything to happen to the unborn child especially since Ricky and Aden want to keep it.

One day it all started as a normal day.

Aden is reading a book in his cell as he is sitting on his bed. He is close to the day he will give birth making him nervous about this but he tries to calm himself which is why he is reading. He suddenly groans feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He puts the book down only to take slightly deep breaths. "It's ok." He tries to assure himself.

A guard walking by turns and notices that there is something wrong. He enters the cell. "Is everything alright?" He questions.

Aden cries out as another sharp pain shoots through him.

The guard looks behind himself. "Get the medics." He calls then moves into the cell to help Aden.

One guard rushes to do so while the other guards get the other prisoners into their cells just in case.

The medics are there in no time rushing inside.

Ricky looks pleadingly to one of the guards. "Please. That's where my love is. Please let me be there with him." He pleads. "Please. I won't get in the way. He needs me please."

The guard is about to object but the guard who is helping Aden calls for Ricky to come.

The other guards let Ricky head to the stairs dashing up them to get to the second floor where Aden's cell is.

Ricky rushes inside and gets to a free spot by Aden's head as the paramedics got him to lay on the ground on a blanket. He takes Aden's hand into his own.

"He needs to calm down. He could hurt himself at this rate." One paramedic explains.

Ricky nods and looks right into Aden's eyes. "Shh baby. It's ok. It's ok everything will be alright."

Aden squeezes Ricky's hand as the other allows this. "R-Ricky. It hurts!" He whimpers in pain.

Ricky hushes Aden. "I know." He brushes his lips against Aden's cheek. "I know. But you need to calm down. It'll be ok."

"D-Do you promise?" Aden asks before letting out a cry of pain.

"I promise with all my heart." Ricky says.

Aden takes a few deep breaths then nods slightly. "I believe you."

Ricky nods. "Good."

The paramedics look quite relieved as Aden begins to calm down.

"Keep him as calm as possible." The paramedic explains to Ricky.

Ricky nods and kisses Aden's knuckle. "You're doing great." He says in assurance.

Aden flings his head back crying loudly in pain.

Ricky continues to speak words of assurance throughout the entire birthing process which really is a c section since it could cause problems if the baby did end up going through Aden's ass as a humans ass is not made to withstand being stretched like that.

Then finally the child is out.

Aden completely relaxes as if melting into the blanket as finds the pain slipping away.

It's a baby girl.

Both Aden and Ricky were really happy when their little girl was born.

Ricky is given the child to hold for now while the medics stich up Aden.

Aden let go of Ricky's hand to allow the other to be able to hold the child.

The two share a smile.

"Anna." Aden says.

Ricky nods. "I love it." He says in agreement.

Aden smiles more. "I'm glad that it all turned out ok." He admits. "Though I wish that she didn't have to start out in prison. Though it was unavoidable."

"Me neither but it'll all be fine." Ricky says in assurance. "When we get out of here we are not going to be put back in prison. For all of our sakes."

Aden nods a little weakly in agreement. He still feels weak as he just gave birth to a child.

Anna will be in jail yet not treated as a criminal obviously as children growing up in jail after being born there have special privileges rooms to keep them comfortable; even though the child will grow up in the jail building the Aden and Ricky plan on keeping their promise to raise their little girl with no more criminal activity that will lead them back to jail.

Mihael and Nate date as they enjoy heaven along with Mail.

The two are laying on a particular fluffy area of the cloud ground in heaven as they stare at the pinkish orange sky above them as they continue to hold each other's hands.

Nate turns his head to look to Mihael as the other closes his eyes taking in a deep breath. He smiles only to turn back to looking to the sky. He also closes his eyes taking in a deep breath as both of them are enjoying being together in heaven.

"I love you." Mihael says not opening his eyes.

Nate grins at this and intertwines their fingers. "I love you too."

Mail is walking by when he notices the two but smiles before turning away as he wants to continue his little walk. He stops and blinks only to gap.

Walking along in the direction he came from is a very lovely lady.

She has brown hair that goes down to a little past her shoulder blades. She is wearing a beautiful white dress that is not poofy in anyway and she almost seems to have this glow to her as even her light brown eyes even also seem to have this glow of beauty to them.

Mail is in love at first sight. He runs a hand through his hair with a whistle to himself. "There is a hottie." He moves to approach her.

As he approaches the female turns to look to him.

"Hello." Mail greets with a smile.

The female smiles and giggles obviously thinking Mail is cute.

"Would you like to get dinner?" Mail asks.

The female blushes. "Sure." She agrees.

Mail offers his arm and she takes it allowing Mail to take her to a nice place to get some dinner.

Mihael turned hearing Mail whistle to himself and smiles as he watches the two go. He turns back to Nate glad that Mail found someone that he loves who might just be the one to keep him happy forever.

Tom is walking along when it's time for the prisoners to be free from their cells for now. He bumps into another prisoner.

The prisoner turns and is obviously a part of a gang especially as there is others with him that are like himself. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" He snarls at Tom.

Tom stops walking and turns to look to the other prisoner. "Fuck off."

The prisoner growls and stalks over to Tom only to slam a hard punch right dead center of Tom's face.

Tom is thrown back against a bench with a broken and bloody nose.

The other prisoner dashes towards him while the guards rush to try to stop the fight. He slams another hard punch this time on the underside of Tom's chin only to slam the hardest kick he can manage right into Tom's chest.

Both attacks he hears the sickening crunch.

Tom's ribs snapped and one struck a vital organ but also his neck became slightly broken since it bent backwards swiftly and harshly along the edge of the bench.

As the prisoner is being held back by a guard Tom slips into darkness and he died soon after.

Tom blinks open his eyes only to become fully awake as he finds himself surrounded by fire while he seems to be standing in some blood or something. "What!?"

Suddenly something grabs his legs and when he looks down he sees disfigured hands and arms.

The hands and arms begin climbing him as these disfigured human like beasts you would see in a terrifying horror movie emerge from the blood as they are soaked in the blood covering their bodies.

Tom screams as the beasts continue to climb on him and when the beasts bodies are out of the blood ore would begin trying to climb Tom.

So Tom was left to burn in Hell for his sins that he committed making him wish that he never did anything wrong in his life.

And so everyone except Tom lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

This is the second version of the story ending. It has been updated from it's original form.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
